Neko Transform
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Midorikawa picks up a random cat and it transforms to a neko-mini! Some problems arises as the cat spents time with the children at sun garden. Who is the cat? It's Gazelle-sama! Warning: Yaoi. Burn x Gazelle I know the tittle sucks. M just to be safe.
1. Adopt The Cat!

" ow...kawaiiiii!" Midorikawa exclaimed. He was walking along the streets when he saw an opened box with a cat poking his head out looking around, waving its tail. It has sliver fur and a long, smooth tail. It's front hair was pointd to the left upwards and has teal eyes.

It's eyes rested on midorikawa's black ones. Immediately, He picked it up and smiled showing his teeth.

"You're sooo cute! Why are you here anyway?" Midorikawa asked. He looked into the was almost nothing inside. Just bits of bread.

"ow...you're abandoned" midorikawa said as he looked at the cat again. "I'm gonna bring you back to sun garden and ask if hitomiko-san allows you to be adopted! You will have a family! Just like my friends!"

With that, midorikawa dashed back to sun garden.

* * *

><p>"huh..." Burn slumped onto the couch. Everyone was at the living room. Some were sitting down or standing up. They were really bored, cause, there was noting to do. The TV shows were horrible. No, not just horrible, it was terrible. Somehow, it show the news about the government helping the elderly by forcing them to make puppets and create shows or somthing. Just to do somthing to the brain to help them live longer.<p>

Hiroto checked the time schedule and found out it was going to be for two hours and it just started! None of the children wanted to watch an uninteresting talk about old people or health. They were not old yet. They were still children! So, one hour was wasted by playing games, but in the end they got bored again and went back to the living room.

Another sighed came out of burn's mouth, and a yawn from bomba. _Dam...It's soooo boringgggg!_ Burn thought. At that time, the front door opened.

"tadaima!" Midorikawa called, holding the cat in his arms.

"meow."

Everyone stared blankly into space, wide-eyed once that heard the sound. Slowly they turned their head towards the door. Midorikawa smiled with his eyes closed.

"KAWAIIIIII!" The girls screamed. They ran towards midorikawa and clara took the cat and hugged it tightly.

"KYAAA!" Clara exclaimed.

"hey! We want to hug it too!" The rest of the girls shouted.

"No! I want to hug it." Clara said as she patted the cat's head.

"Now it's our turn!"

The cat sweatdropped.

Let's go to the boys side. Midorikawa walked towards the boys.

"so restless. So, what's up?"

"Where did you get that cat from, midorikawa?" Hiroto asked.

"I found it in the streets at the alley!"

_as expected._ The boys thought as they sweatdropped.

"you can't just pick things that were dump on the streets! They are dirty!" Diam scolded midorikawa.

"but it's sooo cute." Midorikawa said with puppy dog eyes.

The boys turned their heads away from midorikawa. Not wanting to get soft. "Midorikawa!"

Midorikawa pouted. At that time, hitomiko came down by the stairs.

"What's all the commotion about?" She asked.

"uhm..." Everyone opened their mouths but not a single sound came out. They all knew that hitomiko do not what any pets that were picked up from the streets in the orphanage. Unless, they were from a pet shop. Of course, none of the children were interested about pets. They were only into soccer. Hence, there were no pets in the orphanage.

This time was different. The girls really like the cat, cause, it was sooo dam cute. So was midorikawa. The boys knew about the cat. They just do not want hitomiko to think that they were a part of the whole entire cat thing.

Hitomiko waited for an answer from the children. There was some kind of staring mind reading thing or something going. Everyone looked at each other. Reading each other minds. Until, everyone's eyes reached hiroto's. They wanted him to tell hitomiko the whole entire thing. Hiroto quickly fixed his eyes at midorikawa's. Since, it was his fault. Then everyone looked at the two.

"i'm waiting.." you could see the red vein poping on on her head. Hitomiko was tappng her foot on the floor, getting impatient. Everyone stared at the red and green heads. Midorikawa sighed.

"Hitomiko-san, we brought back a cat."

"What!" Hitomiko fumed.

"midorikawa brought it home, nee-san!" Hiroto pointed an acuse finger at midorikawa.

"Midorikawa..."

"Hiroto!"

"s-sorry midorikawa..."

"Hiroto!"

"Minna!" Hitomiko shouted.

That got everyone's attention.

"Where's the cat?"

There was some mumbles coming from the girls.

"Clara,,,"

"Clara-san!"

"alright! Alright! I'm do it!" Clara walked out of the group and stopped in front of hitomiko.

"Here you go hitomiko-san." Clara's eyes watered. So were the girls, crying their eyes out. Hitomiko stared at the cat. Somehow, she, like the girls, think the cat was cute. She took it and said,

"Alright, you guys can keep it, but you will have to be responsible for it."

"Right!" They faces lighten up. "Arigato! Hitomiko-san!" With that, clara took the cat and the children ran out.

Hitomiko sighed. _I need to stop being an animal lover._

* * *

><p>Everyone was walking down the streets. They are going to buy those pet stuffs for the cat. As they were walking, they started a converstion.<p>

"Ne, midorikawa-kun." Clara asked.

"Nani?"

"What is the cat's name?"

"ah...hehehe.." Midorikawa sweatdropped. He was so excited to show everyone the cat that he totally forgotten naming the cat. He scatched his head.

The girls sighed and said,

"Then we will name it!"

"It's fur is grey. Than we'll call it! Grey!" Rhionne said.

"Are you sure it's a boy?" IQ asked.

Clara turns the cat upside down to check the you know.

"It's a male." She said.

"ow... I wanted to name it with a girl's voice." IQ pouted.

"I thought it was a girl too" Bara said.

The cat did not feel good. The way clara was holding him. He have to get away or else he might puke. No, he can't puke. Cause he did not eat anything since yesturday. Anyway, he will feel uneasy. Then, something caught his eyes. An ice-cream cup! With blue colour ice-cream in it! And on a tcble! In front of an ice-cream shop!

"MEOWWW!" The cat used his tail and whacked clara's arms. This made her let go of him and landed on the ground on his legs. Immediately, He ran to the table and jumped on the chair then the table. It started to lick the ice-cream.

_Blueberry flavour!_ The cat thought.

"GAZELLE-SAMA!" The girls called, "huh? Gazelle-sama?"

"yup, you girls said gazelle-sama." Midorikawa said.

"ja! Gazelle-sama!" That is the name that everyone agreed. Off they went with a finally named cat to the pet shop and brought the pet stuff.

* * *

><p>Done! Actually i'm planing on making two neko stories. One is this and the other one. I'm planing on when to post it. Please review!<p> 


	2. It's Past

"We're done shopping!" Midorikawa cried as he carried some plastic bags with the rest of the children back to the orphanage. It was already evening.

"Now, i know how it feels like to be with a girl."

While shopping for the cat stuffs, the girls were too much that they even bought clothes for him and even extra cat food. They even bought an expensive cat house for gazelle! And as you all know. Once a girl shops. The boy with the girl will get to carry the plastic bags. Poor boys. They all carried those stuffs just for the girls. Even the gentleman didn't even want to help.

In just a few minutes, most of the boy's stomachs were grumbling. Following with the complaints from the girls.

"you lazy bums. Get your buts up! We have to get back to the orphanage before dark!" The girls ordered the boys.

"b-but, we're tired! At least let us eat dinner!" Hiroto begged.

"no-!" Rean was stopped by something pulling her pants. Everyone looked down at her pants. It turns out that gazelle was the one behind it. It let go and stared at rean with puppy dog eyes.

"meow..." It said.

"ah...sooo cuteeee." the girls should not, but followed the boys.

"Alright, we'll follow you." Bara said.

"but only because of gazelle-sama!" Uvlida said.

The boys dropped the bags and jumpped up, "Alright! Arigato Gazelle!"

Gazelle waved it's tail side to side with a smile on it's face.

"I'll call hitomiko-san and tell her that we're having dinner outside." Keeve Said and took out her cell phone. While the rest of the group thought of a resturant to have their dinner.

"how about that resturant that hitomiko-san took us last year?" Midorikawa said.

"That was in another town you idiot!" Burn scolded him and whacked his head.

"ow..." Midorikawa rubbed his head.

"ja. How about that that resturant, what was the name? I think it was golden dragon or something?" Hiroto said.

"That's also in another town you stupid!" Burn whack hiroto's head.

"ouch..." hiroto, same as midorikawa, rubbed the part where burn hit him.

"then, how about royal garden?" Nepper said. He quickly hid behind heat before burn whacked him like hiroto and midorikawa.

"That's a food court, pepper!"

"It's nepper! Not pepper!"

"Who cares! You love food with pepper added to it!"

"You're making fun of my nickname!"

"Who cares again!"

"Please stop this argument burn-sama, nepper." Heat went in between them.

"hum!" both crossed their arms and looked away from each other. Heat sweatdropped.

"Ah!" IC got an idea, "How about that sushi stall just down this road?"

"huh?" everyone stared at him. None of them knew about this stall just down the road. Only IC.

"Onii-chan, what are you talking about?" IQ asked.

"You know! The one that we always used to eat there?"

"I think onii-chan is suffering memory loss or something. Cause that was in another town where we used to live in."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"ARGHHH! We're getting hungrier by the second! Just quickly find a resturant! A stall or anything! I'm hungry!" Burn fumed.

"Alright. Alright. Burn-sama." Keeva clamed burn down. She just came back but overheard the conversation. Well, not overheard as they all were shouting so loudly that she could hear them from far away.

"I know of a stall just down the corner. It's open so we can keep an eye on gazelle-sama. It sells ramen and udons."

"Then we'll take it!"

"Alright!" Burn dashed down the pavement and turned to the corner.

"Hey! Wait up!" everyone called burn. Rean took gazelle and everyone ran after burn.

* * *

><p>Once they've reached there, burn was already gobbling the ramen off the bowl.<p>

"Burn-sama!" everyone quickly sat around the table and ordered their food. Droll opened the food can and place it on the floor for gazelle to eat. Burn was already slurping the soup till no drop was left.

"Ah...man that was good." Burn put the bowl down and ordered another bowl.

"Are you that-?"

"It's really good. Now i know why keeva remembered this stall."

"Huh?"

"What! People will remember things if they like it. That's how it is for me."

"WHAT!"

"ha..." everyone slumped back onto their seat. Droll looked at gazelle but he was not there. "EHHH!" He stood up and looked under the table and everywhere. In th end, he looked at everyone. "Gazelle-sama is gone."

"NANI!"

everyone got up and looked around the place.

"Gazelle-sama's not here!" Keeve said.

"Let's spilt up. Who ever finds gazelle, will call the rest to inform them." Hiroto said, showing his cell phone.

"Hai." everyone answered.

* * *

><p>"Kitty kitty kitty kitty, oh, kitty kitty kitty kitty." Burn called. He had been walking down a very very VERY long alley for a really REALLY long time. To be exact, almost one hour.<p>

"Stupid phone." burn cursed, "I can't even get a signal." He looked up at the night sky.

"It's official. I think I'm lost. Who gets lost in an alley anyway. It's a narrow lane used as short cuts for people to get to their destinations. **(I'm soo proud of you burn-sama!)** But what I'm getting is myself lost!"

Burn sneezed and rubbed his arms.

"Gosh, it's cold." Burn sneezed again, "Dam!" Burn sniffed. "ah, I think I'm getting a cold." He sniffed again. "I've got to get back to the-" Something caught his eyes.

"A tail?" Burn squinted his eyes.

"a sliver long smooth tail." Burn walked closer to get a better look.

"Waving at me.**(you're not suppose to say that burn-sama! Can't you see that's it gazelle-sama's tail!)** "

_gazelle!_ **(-face palms-)**

Burn crept towards the "thing" that was waving it's tail at him. Not wanting to scare it away.

_Is that you gazelle?_ Burn thought again. As he walked nearer to it. He got a bigger picture of what the "Thing" which burn thought was gazelle. Slowly, he saw the full image of the "thing".

_Gazelle!_ Burn face brighten up. He finally found gazelle. He called it,

"Gazelle. I've finally found you."

The cat turned his head around. Burn picked him up. "Why did you run away?" He looked down on the floor.

"A box? Is this the box where your owners abandoned you?" Burn asked, with a slight anger tone in his voice. He hate people abandoning a life like how his parents did. He cried on that day. The day they abandoned him. That was that day which burn sweared that he will help those that once had a family to have a family again, and not just any family. A family that will be with it forever. That thought was interupted by a slight pain on his hands. Burn's eyes started to water. The pain was getting even more painful. He had to scream.

"AHH!" Burn let go of gazelle, who landed safely on the ground and walked away, "Do you have to whack me! At least meow at me to get my attention!"

Gazelle looked back at him with cold eyes. _You think I did not do that?_ It thought and continued walking. It jumped back into the box.

"Why are you back in the box?" Burn peaked inside. Just like midorikawa, he saw bits of bread in it.

"You can't bear to leave your master do you? Even if it's just a box from his home."

Gazelle eyes started to water. He bend his head down till his eyes could not be seen.

"I-i'm sorry! I didn't really-" _what am I saying! I'm getting soft on a cat!_ Burn thought. He looked back at the cat and started carelessing his back. _He has really soft back...I-I mean fur!_ Burn cheeks flushed pink. _Dam! I'm fallig for a cat!_ All of a sudden, he thought of a way to bring gazelle back to the orphange.

"How about I bring the box back to the orphange! That way, you'll not only get to be with your master, we can put our minds at ease as you're safe." Burn grin. He took the box with gazelle in it, and walked back to the orphange. He might have been seeing things, but he could have been sure that gazelle just smiled.

* * *

><p>Bara sat down on the couch. The children were back at the orphange but with no luck finding gazelle.<p>

"It's been hours since-"

"Bara, it's only just one." Droll corrected her.

"I don't care! First gazell-sama! Now, burn-sama too!"

"You might not know. He could have-" Hiroto was interupted by bara spatting back at him,

"It's been one hour! How long does it take to find a cat? Gazelle-sama could not have been gone far! You buys suck!"

"We do not suck!" The boys snapped.

"Don't deny it!" Bara crossed her arms and looked away.

"We are not-" The front was opened and everyone turned to look at who it was. Once they saw the tulip-like hair at the top. Their face brighten up.

"Burn-sama!" The girls from prominence all rushed towards burn.

"EHHH!" Burn put his hands out, showing the palms. The girls break front front of burn.

"Nani, burn-sama?" The girls looked at the box in burn's arms. Midorikawa blinked, wide-eyed at the box.

"That's the box where I found gazelle-sama!" Midorikawa said, pointing a finger at it.

"This is the box?" Burn asked with a confused look on his face. The girls, even more confused. Looked inside the box and found gazelle sleeping in it.

"ow...kawaii..." They whispered.

"shh..." Burn put a finger on his lips, "You'll wake him up."

"oh. Gomen." the girls knocked their head,

"Since when are you sooo kind towards gazelle-sama?" Clara questioned.

"ah..." Burn blushed. Lucky, it's not noticeable.

"eh...the great burn-sama is blushing..." Rean nugged him.

"I-i'm not!" burn denied it.

"hehe..I can see your blush burn-sama!" IQ giggled.

"Ehh..." The boys said as they bend nearer to burn.

"S-Shut up! I'm going back to my room!" Burn said and walked to his room. With the box still in his arms.

"Why is he denying it when he is even bringing the box to his room?"

Burn closed the room from his bedroom. He sat on his bed and stared at the neko in the box which was place on his lap. He stared at gazelle. Sleeping peace fully in it. Burn took the cat out and lay it on his bed. Putting the box on the floor, he laid down next to gazelle and closed his eyes.

Somehow, he thought something was going to happen the next day. He opened his eyes again. Gazelle was right in front of him. Staring at his peaceful face. It felt weird but burn liked the feeling. The feeling that sets his mind at ease, cause gazelle was right beside him. He sighed. Wondering why we was crushing on a cat. Putting the thought to one side. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ok done. I know it kinda sucks. Please no flames. Thanks.<p> 


	3. Weird things are happening!

The next morning, Burn's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and stretched his arms into the air. He place them down and opened his eyes. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. Something was sleeping on his bed! What burn saw was legs! He could make out that it was a girl. Scared stiff, he slowly turned his head to find out who it was.

It can't be any of the girls from the orphange. Their legs would have muscles due to the running and kicking of the ball. It could not gave been hitomiko. The reason would've been obvious. His eyes set on a girl. Or is it a boy? Burn jumped back. Feeling a little brave, he looked at the boy in front of him. He has silver hair that was pointed left upwards. Much like gazelle's front hair. Wearing a grey silk nightgown that reach it's knee. What was shocking was that he has cat ears sticking out of his hair and a tail same as gazelle's laying near the legs. He was sleeping peacefully that burn did not want to wake him up.

Somehow, burn moved his eyes down the boy's body. Dam he have a hot body! Burn's face turned red. Very much like hiroto's hair. He quickly looked away from the boy. His heart could not slow down. It thumped rapidly. In fact, it seems to be increasing in speed._ Dam! Come on heart! Slow down would ya! I'll die from overexhaust heart! Come heart!_ Burn thought.

A mourn came from the boy. Or should it be neko-mini? Burn looked back at him. Worried that he will wake up and find both of them in a weird position. Unfortunately, he sat up and rub his left eye. _Shit!_ Burn cursed. The boy stopped rubbing. Teal meets yellow as the boy stared at burn. Both boys did not make a sound. Till burn has lost his patience and blurted out,

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room!" He asked with a slight blush on his cheeks, but the boy just tilted his head wiht the confused look in his face. Burn quickly turned his head away again. He blamed himself for thinking that the boy was cute. He turned back and asked again. Stuttering this time,

"w-what are you? Why are you doing in m-my r-room?"

"What are you-!" The boy covered his mouth. Wide-eyed. Suddenly, he removed his hands to look at them.

"AHHH!" the boy screamed so loud that the whole orphange shook. Burn uncovered his ears.

"W-what happened!"

"W-why am I a-a human!" The boy look up.

"huh?" Burn gave a confused look at the boy.

"I used to be a cat!"

"Wait? A cat?" memories of gazelle flooded into burn's mind, "ne...ko." He mumbled. The boy nodded his head.

"Yea, neko!"

"That means that you're gazelle?"

"Yes! Yes! You've got it!" The boy grab burn's arm in excitment. Burn blushed at the touch.

"But, I still have the ears and tail?" Gazelle said while touching the ears.

"t-then, you're a neko-mini." burn replied.

"Ne..ko...mi...ni."

"yea."

"Then, how am I going to go out! I'm not normal!"

"I know."

"Then!"

"I'm still thinking!" Gazelle pouted when burn said that and again burn had to turn his head away due to the cuteness of the neko-mini.

"Are you alright?" Gazelle asked, he touched burn's arm. Burn winced at the touch. His blush getting warmer and warmer. His stomach seems to be doing flips. Burn did not feel so good.

"y-yea. I'm fine." Burn said still in the same position as before.

"I'm glad." Gazelle removed his hand from burn's arm. Burn heaved a sigh of relived. Gazelle did not suspect anything. A pregnant silence entered the room, but that was stopped by a grumble by a certain neko-mini.

"ah...hehehe..." Gazelle flushed pink with embassment, "I've haven't been eating for days. Hehehe.." Burn turned his head around to face gazelle and sighed.

"I'll get the food from the kitchen." Burn stood up and stopped at the door, "Don't walk out of this room. Alright?"

"Hai." With that burn closed the door and walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was at the ground floor. After coming down the staircase, you will see the living room. Just walk straight down the hallway again and you will be in the kitchen. Burn just came down the stairs and stood there staring what was suppose to be a search for something but it looked like a tornado just hit the living room.<p>

"matte!" IC shouted, chasing after her brother, "ONII-CHAN!"

"I can't find gazelle-sama! Where is he! I need to find him or else burn-sama will punish me!"

_Did that even happened yesturday?_ Burn thought with the sweatdrop. He sighed again. _If IC and Q are here, that means the rest are in the kitchen having breakfast._ Burn sighed once again. He walked to kitchen.

Burn peeked from behind the door. He could see clara, rean and keeve was cooking the food. Midorikawa, nepper and diam hiding behind a wall, stealthy eating the cookies left on the oven. The rest were at the dining table eating. Hitomiko went out to do some errand. _Ok, it's easy. I just need to walk in and ask for an extra meal, take it and walk off. If another ask why I just tell them that I need to eat. Yeah. I just need to do that. _Burn walked towards the girls.

"Hey, burn-sama!" everyone shouted.

"hey." Burn waved to the others and turn his head to the girls, "Is my breakfast ready?"

"Yeah! Here you go!" Rean held out the meal to burn.

"ah...can I have one more?"

"huh? It's not enough?"

"y-yeah..."

"but you always eat the same amount for breakfast."

"I'm just hungry today alright."

"ok..." With that, rean turned back to the stove to cook another meal for burn. Burn sat down at the table with the rest of the children.

"Burn-sama, why did you ask for extra food? Are you really that hungry?" Heat asked from beside him.

"what else do you think?"

"ah..hehehe..."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" A girl's screamed filled the entire orphange.

"What the-!" Everyone stood up and ran upstairs.

_Dam! Secret is out!_ Burn thought as he ran up the stairs with the rest.

"Gran, you get there first. I'll follow behind." Uvilda said.

"Wakata!" Hiroto dash off.

* * *

><p>Everyone was still running down the hallway.<p>

"How long!" Nepper complained.

"Someone is in danger! How could you complain!" Heat scolded him.

"sorry."

Their run is over when they saw hiroto banging on burn's bedroom door.

"IC! IC!" hiroto shouted as he bang on the door.

"Hiroto!" Midorikawa said.

"What happened Gran-sama?" Bara asked.

"I saw IC getting drag into burn's room."

"But burn-sama's here?"

"I know."

"Then, who?" Everyone stared at the door.

"ah...I bet IC is fine-" Burn said. He can't let anyone find out about gazelle turning into a neko-mini.

"OUCH!" A famailar scream, to burn, came from the his room.

"Someone is in there." Hiroto mumbled, "Wheeze."

"Ready." Wheeze walked in front of the door and threw his body at it. The door opened.

"Everything seems normal." Wheeze said, looking around the room.

Gazelle was in the closet covering IC's mouth. He gasped. _Dam! They're here! Thanks to you._ He thought as he looked at IC. IC bit gazelle's hand as she tried to break free, but it was no use. IC wiggled trying to break free from gazelle's grip.

"hey, please stop moving. I'm begging you. I can't allow anyone to find out about me." Gazelle whispered to IC. Of course, IC ignored it. She bit gazelle's hand again. Gazelle let go and used his hands to cover his mouth. Trying not to scream. The door of the closet closed. Leaving gazelle still in the problem of keeping his identity.

IC ran towards IQ.

"ONII-CHAN!" She hugged him. Crying in his arms.

"It's alright Ai. It's safe now."

"onii-chan..." Hiroto squat beside IC.

"Ai-chan, now tell me. Who was it that pulled you into the room?"

"I-I don't know...But it had cat ears and tail." She sniffed.

"That reminds me! Where is gazelle-sama?" Rhioone asked burn.

"ah...I-I'll go and check who's inside the cardboard." Burn stuttered and walked towards the closet. He opened it to find gazelle in there.

"Gazelle.." he whispered.

"B-burn!" Gazelle whispered too, "w-what should be do? They-"

"Tsch." Burn cletched his teeth.

Burn wanted to keep this a secret. He did not want gazelle to suffer by being taken away from the orphange and sent to a place far away. Who knows what will happen to him. At the same time, he wanted to spent time with gazelle together. Alone in his room. On the bed. Feeling- ok, it's getting hotter.

Anyways you know the answer. However, there has to be some problems along the way. For example, this. Being found out. A "tsch:" came from burn again. He really hate the idea, but he had no other choice. No matter what, they will find out. The only way is to tell them before they did. He turn towards everyone.

"Minna, I have something to tell you." Burn said with a sad tone.

* * *

><p>There! Thanks for reading! Please review! Bye!<p> 


	4. Love is in the air

Everyone looked at burn with a question look on their faces.

"The 'thing' that took IC, was this." Burn step aside to let everyone see gazelle. Gazelle was shocked. He stared at burn.

"Burn! What do you think you're doing!"

"Sorry." Burn looked at the floor with a sad look on his face. The children stared at gazelle. Wide-eyed.

"Neko cars and tail! That was the thing that grab me!" IC pointed a finger at him.

"Gomen. I needed to hide myself but you found me so I had-"

"Then, what about gazelle-sama?" Bara asked.

"This is gazelle-sama."

"eh." the children was trying to process the sentence into their brains.

"THIS IS GAZELLE-SAMA!"

"Shocking right." Burn gave a weak smile.

"No, it's great!" The girls shouted, "Gazelle-sama turned into a neko-mini!" They rushed to him, "He's even cuter than before! NYAA!" They pulled his checks.

"That hurts!" Gazelle cried as tears were forming at the side of his eyes.

"Gomenosai gazelle-sama!" They let go of him.

"You're not going sent e somewhere?" Gazelle asked. Shocked by the fact that the girls werenot senting him elsewhere.

"We're not heartless." Clara said.

"You forget to put that!" Nepper corrected her.

"We are not heartless!" Clara turn to look at nepper and scolded him.

"says the girl who is always scolding boys. Man, girls this days." Nepper turned his head away.

"NETSUHA NATSUHIKO! YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!" Clara fumed.

"I will never ever take that back because it has come out of my mouth! I can't reverse time!"

"NEPPER!" Clara took burn's pillow and was just about to hit nepper when a giggle was heard.

"huh?" everyone turn around to face gazelle. Where the giggle was came from. Gazelle was covering his mouth and clutching his waist was he laugh louder.

"Gomen. Gomen." Gazelle wiped a tear, "You two were so funnying!" Another laugh came out of gazelle's mouth again.

_Are they really funny?_ The boys thought. The girls instead, run and hugged gazelle.

"totemo kawaii!"

"c-can't breathe" Gazelle tried to say. Their hug was dam tight.

"Gomenosai! Gazelle-sama!" The girls let go. Gazelle sat there trying to catch his breathe.

"You ok gazelle?" Burn asked with concern in his eyes as he leaned towards gazelle.

"yeah." Gazelle said. He turned his head to look at burn. Burn smiled.

"KYAAA!" The girls screamed, "YAOI!" The boys sighed. They have to live with endless screaming from the girls from this day onwards.

"Wear this gazelle-sama!" Clara held out a shirt for gazelle. It was a purple, long sleeve shirt.

After breakfast, everyone decided to go out and spent sometime understanding planing on what to do with gazelle. Since gazelle has become a neko-mini. His diet has changed as shown during breakfast. He tried the cat food but instead of liking it. He hate it and burn led him try his extra breakfast and gazelle .

"Hai, clara." Gazelle took it with a smile and went to the washroom. He closed the door and heard a scream from clara. He sighed. _Why was I born cute?_ He asked himself.

* * *

><p>A few mintues later, gazelle came out of the washroom. He was dress in the long sleeve shirt and dark blue shorts. Black stockings that was from his thighs to covering his feet. Lucky burn was not here as he would get a nose bleed due to the cuteness but the girls were here so...<p>

"gazelle-sama!" They screamed again. How many was it exactly? Gazelle lost count.

"Hey, you guys could keep quiet, right?" Gazelle asked, uncupping his ears.

"gomen. You're just so cute!" Bara apologized. Gazelle sighed. He was happy about turning into a neko-mini, but having to endure this type of screaming. No can do. Suddenly, a question came to his mind.

"hey, how can I go out with you guys? With this." Gazelle place his hands on the cars and waved his tail.

"oh..." The girls did not thought of any ideas of hidding the ears and tail. They were to engoss in getting clothes for gazelle.

"well?" Gazelle asked, getting impatient. From the outside, no you can't see it, but in his mind yes.

"uhm...hiroto-san!" The girls called.

"Gran?" Gazelle said. Out of the blue, the ground started to shake and hiroto opened the door.

"Hai! Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No not really, but we have a problem."

"What is it?" At that time, all the boys appeared behind him poking their heads into the door.

"nani nani!" They asked.

"er..."The girls pointed at gazelle's ears and tail.

"oh...yea. Them." Nepper said.

" should we do?" Heat questioned.

"hum..." Hiroto stared at gazelle with the 'thinking' look. Somehow, burn started to get jealous.

"ah! I know!" Hiroto snapped his fingers.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Everyone lean nearer to hiroto. He pointed at gazelle.

"you! You're hair is big enough! Hide your ears in them!"

"huh!"

"o-ok.."

"You're even listening to him!" Gazelle hid his ears in his hair. Somehow, it worked.

"It worked! Arigato! Gran! You're totally not what burn said about you."

"He said what?" Hiroto leaned close to burn.

"Y-yeah, I said bad things about you to gazelle. You know me. Always want to be the strongest." Burn confessed.

"well, it's fine by me!"

"HUH!"

"let's get back to gazelle."

"hai.." they mourned.

"ja. My tail?"

"well, you could coil it around his waist or something, but of course. It must be underneath the shirt." Nepper said.

"hey, it could work." Hiroto said.

"Really? I never knew that nepper is smart." Heat said.

"Hey! I got to junior high you know!"

"I always thought it was because of father."

"Hey!"

"ok! Ok!"

"done!" Gazelle shouted. Went into the washroom again and, like what nepper said, he coiled his tail around his waist.

"you're done! So fast!" Heat exclaimed.

"yeah. I've did what nepper said." Gazelle said with a smile on his face.

"still could not belive it." Heat said while shifting his pupils to nepper.

"You're thinking differently about me now?" Nepper boasted.

"yup, still cannot belive it." Heat said as he shifted his pupils back again.

"Hey!"

"soooo, can we go now?" IC asked.

"yup!" Gazelle said.

* * *

><p>The children were walking in the shopping centre. They just got there and were looking for a small resturant to have tea. However, there has to be some problems too right? It was early in the morning. Well, not early. It's eleven o'clock, but most of the resturants and shops do not open until thirty-minutes have past. Hence, they were walking around to kill time.<p>

"ahhh...! I'm bored." Nepper said as he walked with arms behind his head, "How long have we been walking!"

"Apparently, five minutes." Heat checked his watch.

"FIVE MINUTES!"

"Don't shout at my ear!" Heat cupped his ears.

"oh, sorry."

"It's ok."

"eh...nepper is apologizing to heat. Now this is a surpize." Burn appeared behind the two and put his arms around their shoulders, grining. Both teens blushed when they heard the redhead said that.

"Burn-sama!" they called, still with the blush on their checks. Burn quickly jumped and ran away from them. The two chased after him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gazelle called.

"Don't worry. If you're worried about them, you could follow them." Rhioone.

"then, what about you guys?"

"We'll be fine. The least we could do is going back home after shopping!" clara jumpped.

"No. No. Please not shopping." The boys begged.

"why?" The girls asked.

"You all know why!" Hiroto answered.

"No we don't."

"Girls..." midorikawa mumbled.

"well then. I'll follow them. Ja na!" Gazelle dash off.

"gazelle-sama..." The girls fainted. Mouring about gazelle being cute.

"ah...why are girls sooo hyper?" Hiroto asked as he picked up clara piggy-back style, "I would rather dismiss my pride and marry a boy instead of marryng a girl and be deaf for the rest of my life."

Somehow, that made midorikawa blush bright red. He was almost mistaken for a strawberry. Due to the hair at his forehead, being the leaves. His face being the strawberry cause of the redness.

"Are you alright, midorikawa?" Diam asked. Hiroto turned his head to face midorikawa. Midorikawa's vision change it to hiroto doing the same action but with a hot look on his face.

"Are you alright, my midorikawa?" the image asked in a manly voice. Smoke came out of midorikawa's ears and he fell down. Midorikawa covered his face with his hands. Trying to hide his blush that was not going away. Hiroto walked towards him and extended his hand.

"Here, midorikawa." He said with a smile. Smoke appeard in front of midorikawa's face. He gra hiroto's hand and stood up.

"t-thanks h-hiroto..." Midorikawa thank him without looking at him in the eye. That made hiroto smile. Seeing how cute midorikawa was.

"hey, there seems to be a lot of romance today." diam asked wheeze as they watched the two from a far.

"yeah..." He answered.

* * *

><p>Done! A new chappie!<p> 


	5. Shopping, shopping, shopping

"ah...where are they?" Gazelle walked, turning his head from side to side.

"ah...I wish I am a cat again. So, I could sniff them out with my nose."

Gazelle has to admit. When he was a cat, he could not enter such clean enviroment. Everything was big due to him being at a smaller size and looking at the lower level. Sometimes, when he was in a crowded place. he got kicked for no reason at all. Boys playing soccer would sometimes kick the ball at him. Yeah, life was sad when he was abandened.

He had to run to alleys just to find food in trash bags. Sometimes there won't be any leftovers. If he was lucky, he would take the food and quicly hide in a safe place. The humans would take the bags away into a truck. There would also be bullys in the alleys. They would attack gazelle if they find him and steal his food.

After that, gazelle would just sat there shaking. The hit was painful. It even caused him to have broken bones. Passerbys would find him hurt and sent him to the vet for treatment, but in the end. It's always the same. He would be let go and the whole cycle starts again.

Gazelle would often peek through the windows of the buildings. Seeing families enjoying their lives. Gazelle would then imagining himself with his owners replacing them. He missed those good old days. He could remember the family plan.

The owners were couples and they wanted to have a baby real soon. However, the family suffered a major family crisis. They were landed in debts. One day, the man did not come home after he left the house. There was a man wear blue uniform standing at the door handing the woman a plastic bag. Apologizing to his mistress.

When he left, she sat at the dining table crying non-stop. Gazelle wondered why. He licked the tears off her face. Out of the blue, she took him and place him in a box. Left him at the alley for him to fend for himself.

A tear landed on the floor. Gazelle's eyes were flooding with tears. He could not hold it anymore, he wanted them to go away. He had a family now and he would treasure it. All of a sudden, a hand was place on his shoulder. Gazelle spun eyes meet teal ones. The unique fiery-hair style with a tulip on the top of his head could represent no other than.

"Burn." Gazelle mumbled his name. He quickly wiped away his tears. No wanting to let burn see him cry.

"why were you crying?" He questioned.

"n-nan de mo nai." he reasured him, giving burn a smile.

"I'm glad."

"So were we!" two famailar voice sounded. Heat and nepper appeared behind burn,

"Ohayo! Gazelle-sama!" heat greated.

"w-why are you guys together? Shouldn't you," Gazelle pointed at burn, "be running away from them?" Gazelle moved his finger to heat and nepper.

"Our problem is nothing. This will be solved in no time!" Nepper answered.

"oh." A grumbling sound was heard.

"ah..hehehe...g-gomenosai, I think I'm hungry...ahehehehe..." Heat sratched his head.

"Looks like I and nepper are not the only one who's tummy could grumble loudly." Burn crossed his arms, giving heat the 'don't deny it' look. Heat blushed with embrassment.

"You're blushing..." Nepper poke heat's check, grining. This cause heat's blush to turn redder.

"Nepper!"

"ja! Why don't we have a bite? I'm hungry too." Gazelle suggested.

"RIGHT!" the rest answered.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what is this?" Nepper lean towards heat, pointing at a picture in the menu. Heat turned his head at the menu nepper was holding. Burn and gazelle were sitting at the other side of the table staring at them.<p>

"They're crushing on each other. Why aren't they admitting to it?" burn asked.

"well, it's not easy. Cause you're in love with the same gender as you. If I were them, I wouldn't be confessing." Gazelle replied.

"you're right."

"may I take your order?" the waiter appeared in front of them, holding a notepad in one hand and a pen in another.

"oh! Oh, yeah." Heat handed a list of all the food they want, "Here you go!"

"Arigato." He bowed, "What drink would you like?"

"green tea!" The boys from promenence said.

"Hai. I'll get it in a minute." with that, he walked off.

"What is green tea?" Gazelle turned his head to face the two boys in front of him.

"It's a drink." Heat said.

"Which cools down your body!" nepper explained.

"Made from tea leaves." Burn replied.

"oh..." At that time, the waiter came back and place the tray with four small cups and one tea pot. He bowed and left.

"What is this?" Gazelle touched the pot and quickly removed his hand, "Ouch!"

"Hey, you okay?" Burn took hishand and observed it, "It's burn a little." He place the hand nearer to his mouth and blew on it. Gazelle started to flush pink. The touch was causing his stomach to do somersaults and heart thumping faster. The heat from his breath is making it even more felt like grabing burn and start kissing him on the lips. Gazelle was able to control himself, but if this keeps up, he would lose control.

Fortunately, burn let go of his hand.

"Done."

"a-a-a-" Gazelle stuttered. He still has the blush on his cheeks, but at least his stomach is not doing somersaults and his heart was slowing down back to its normal speed.

"arigato!" Heat helped him thank burn. Gazelle looked up. Heat and nepper were grining till the ends were almost touching the ear. Gazelle gave them an icy glare, it was meant to freeze them but neither of them were affected.

"What the-" Gazelle stared at them wide-eyed. Heat covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"hehehe.." Nepper giggled.

"hey, don't make fun of him." Burn scolded his teammates.

"Romeo is caring for juliet." Heat said.

"Huh!"

"Nothing...hehehe.." Both of them giggled. At that time, the waiter came and place the plate on the table and left.

"ah...! My udon!" Heat stared at it with sparkles in his eyes. He took the chopsticks, break it into two and started gobbling it up. The three stared at him, jaws dropped as he slurped a noodle into his mouth.

"ah...does he..." gazelle turned to burn and asked.

"We don't even know about it." Nepper and burn answered back without moving their gaze from heat. Heat slurped the bowl till no drip was left and put it down in the table. He looked up.

"Nani? Why aren't you eating?" He asked, "You're not gonna eat this nepper? Then I gonna eat it." He grab the bowl.

"Hey! I wanna eat it!" Nepper grab it back and started eating his food. Burn and gazelle, scared as hell, took their bowl and started eatting.

* * *

><p>The rest of the children were already back at the orphange after a few shopping. Some how, the girls got awake and continued shopping. The boys again, had to helpthem carry the shopping bags. Even though there were more boys than girls. There were more shopping bags than the boys.<p>

"AHHH..." Hiroto dropped on to the couch. He was really tired. Dragging the shopping bags home. Midorikawa did the same as hiroto. Dam he was tired. He wondered what did the girls buy anyway.

"I'm sooo tiredddd!" Midorikawa complained. Diam slumed on to the couch.

"my mother...I need oil..."

"Why do you need it?" Midorikawa sat up, turning his body to face diam.

"My back hurts." Diam mourned, "ah..." He stood up and took off his shirt. Midorikawa flushed at this and hiroto cletched his fist. Then, diam laid back down on the couch, his back facing midorikawa. He blushed at diam's body. He had bulid muscles on his arms. Midorikawa could imagine muscles on diam's chest. His blush turned redder and warmer.

His heart beat increased again, but this time. It's not by hiroto. It's diam. _W-why am I feeling this way again? _Midorikawa thought. He always thought of diam as a friend. A close friend. Not anything further than that. He stared at diam's body. He reached out his hand to touch it, but suddenly stopped by diam's voice.

"What are you doing?" Diam glared at midorikawa. Midorikawa draw back.

"a-a-ah...g-gom-me e—nosai!" diam stared at him for a few seconds and turned back.

"Just get me the oil." He told him.

"o-oh! H-hai!" Midorikawa ran off to get the oil. Still with the blush on his cheeks. Hiroto sent a death glare at diam, which diam should not see. He really hate the way midorikawa blushed at diam. It looked like midorikawa liked it. Hiroto did not know why he's mad about this. He really wanted to punch diam right in the face, but was able to control it.

A tsch came from him. He could not understand why he was feeling this way. Midorikawa was a friend to him. Just a close friend. Right? Hiroto was interupted by the front door opened and a yawn.

"We're back!" Heat called.

"ahhh!" Nepper yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you guys so late?" Clara asked.

"We were out shopping for gazelle's clothes. Somehow, he really like the sights so we took him to a few places." Heat replied.

"yeah! There was this big wheel thingy that has colourful lights and people-" Gazelle was stopped by burn.

"It's a ferris wheel." Burn corrected him.

"oh."

"Burn and gazelle went in one carriage and me and nepper went in the other." Heat explained.

"you should have seen the love in there! Burn just should not stop blushing!" Nepper told everyone. Burn's cheeks flushed. Gazelle covered his red cheeks using his hand.

"W-what about you two! Don't tell me neither of you two did anything!" Burn pointed a finger at them. Now, it was the two's turn to turn red.

"see. They're blushing...they really did it."

"We did not! We're too young!" They both exclaimed.

"But you two admit that you guys are dat-"

"WE'RE NOT!" They yelled.

"ok. ok. Relax." Burn put his arms out to cover himself. The two were fuming. You could already fry an egg on their heads.

"I'm tired..." Gazelle rubbed his eyes.

"kawaii!" The girls exclaimed.

"hey, it's lights out already." a familiar voice was heard.

* * *

><p>Done!<p> 


	6. Moving in

Everyone turned their heads to the stairs. There, hitomiko stood, with arms cross and glaring at the children.

"Why aren't you guys in bed?"

"ah...w-we're"

"well..." Hitomiko smirk. A red vein has already popped on her head.

"ah..." everyone moved their eyeballs away. Avoiding the glare. Cause, the glare will definitely make them confess.

"I'm waiting.." to bad luck was not on their side. Looking away from the glare worked, but the tapping was another thing. They have to confess.

"h-hitomiko-san..." Clara step out of the group.

"We went shopping the whole day." Rhioone said.

"without notifying?" One of Hitomiko's eyebrow went up. The rest back away. She was getting mad. Everyone gluped. Gazelle went forward.

"uhm..."

"I've never heard of a new orphan coming here. Who are you?" Hitomiko asked. Her anger subside.

"ah...o-ore wa..." Gazelle could feel his legs shaking. He did not know wheather to tell this woman, who everyone feared, about his true self. A voice came from somewhere in the group.

"Gazelle is a neko-mini!" Burn stepped forward. Hitomiko, even more confused, questioned,

"Neko-mini?" Burn looked at gazelle. He stared at him back. Then, nodded. Gazelle popped his ears out of his hair and lift up his shirt to reveal his tail wrapped around his waist. He uncoiled it and put his shirt down.

"I-I used to be the neko which Reize took to the orphanage. The next day, I found myself to be a neko-mini. Everyone went out to buy for me clothes to wear. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

"so...let me get thius straight. You are actually a cat. Somehow, you transformed into a neko-mini overnight." Gazelle nodded.

"I have no idea why I believe this." Hitomiko mumbled to herself, but gazelle heard it with his cat ears.

"Don't worry! I won't give much trouble! It's the girls who you should be angry with!" Gazelle told her with a smile on his face.

"the girls huh?" Hitomiko smirk again and turned her head to the girls. This gave the girls goosebumps.

"g-Gazelle-sama!" They shouted.

"Sorry, I know you've been good to me, but honesty is the best policy." Gazelle looked at them with puppy dog eyes. He even gave out his cute voice.

"so cute." The girls fainted again. Hitomiko sighed. Looking back up at gazelle. She questioned,

"well, do you have a place to stay?"

"uhm...i.." the neko-mini stuttered.

"he doesn't." Burn spoke. _Why is he always the one to speak up for gazelle!_ The boys thought.

"well then, you may stay here. Since we've already adopted you."

"Thank you!" Gazelle brighten up, "ja, where do I sleep!"

"uhm...We could set up a new room for you. You guys." Hitomiko called the boys.

"h-h-hai!" they straighten their posture.

"get ready-"

"We'll do it! Madam!" With that, they dashed up the stairs to an empty room.

"wow..." Burn mouth hanged open. Hitomiko smirk.

"That's years of taking care of them." She grined. Gazelle and burn looked at each other. Gazelle gulped. His life would not be so easy with hitomiko taking care of him.

* * *

><p>Midorikawa had just finished putting on the cover of the pillow.<p>

"Done!" He grined. He place it on the bed, "finish!"

"of course you'll finish earlier than the rest. You're in charge of the bed!" hiroto complained. Midorikawa grined again, giving hiroto the thumps up. Hiroto pouted and turned back to folding the clothes and placing them in the cardboard. At that time, burn and gazelle opened the door.

"Gazelle-sama!" Midorikawa ran to him and took his hand, " please try the bed." He pulled gazelle towards the bed.

"lie on the bed, gazelle-sama!" He gave gazelle a friendly smile. Gazelle was already getting crept out by midorikawa's hyperness. The too many smiles that was widen to from ear to ear. The smile that when shown by a torch under the chin. You would get crept out.

Gazelle shivered. He sat on the bed and laid down. Slowly, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. He turned his body. His back facing the window. Gazelle purred.

"Wow...what a fast sleeper." Midorikawa said.

"lets leave this room. We don't want to wake him up." Burn commented. Everyone nodded. Heat and nepper opened the toilet door and came out.

"whew!" Nepper wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"What were you two doing in the washroom?" Diam asked.

"hehehe...n-nothing!" Heat and nepper answered.

Neither the children want to know nor find out the answer. They sweatdropped and left.

Burn was one of the last person to leave. Standing near the doorway. He turned his head back to face the sleeping neko. Burn smiled for real for the first time. Seeing a peaceful neko-mini smiling in his sleep. He was super cute in his position. Giving on last glance, he closed the door without a sound and walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Gazelle's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and rubbed his right eye. He turned his head side to side. Wondering where he was. <em>Oh yea. I fell asleep in this room.<em> He glance at the floor. There were a few shopping bags filled with clothes left on the floor, sockets unplugged and the air conditioner's cover was place on the table beside it. A rug hanging on the air-con.

_They must have left when they found out that I was asleep. _Gazelle feel embrass. He stood up and went to the toliet to wash his face, but decided otherwise when he stepped into it. It was far more worst than the room. Toothpaste were all over the place. In the toilet bowl, the bathtub, on the celling even on the mirror. In short, everywhere. Gazelle's temper started to boil and 3...2...1.

"AHHHH!" He screamed. Everyone stopped eating at the dinning table and ran upstairs to gazelle's room. Burn slamed the door opened.

"w-what! What is it!"

"t-t-this!" Gazelle pointed at the toilet. Everyone rushed to it and,

"wa!" Everyone excliamed.

"This must've been the new record!" The boys exclaimed except for nepper and heat, who were standing at a corner looking guity. The boys turned their heads and pointed an accuse finger at them. Gazelle turned his head around. His face turned red. His tail waved up and down. Gazelle looked up and gave nepper and heat a death glare. Nepper and heat gulped.

"bye! We have to go now!" They said and rush out.

"NEPPER! HEAT!" Gazelle chased after them.

* * *

><p>"Stupid nepper and heat. In just a few minutes i've lost you two. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Gazelle mumbled. Somehow, nepper and heat got away from the chase. Now, gazelle was walking down the hallway looking for them. Opening door by door, in hope to find them, but no.<p>

Burn, at that time, too was walking down the hallway. He was actually asleep but woke up by gazelle's screaming and rushed out. After gazelle chased nepper and heat out, he went back to bed to get some sleep.

No, he's awake. Yawning each time he past a door. Dam, he was tired. He only got two hours of sleep. Which, to burn, was not enough for him. He rubbed his left eye. All of a sudden, he saw a figure peeking into a room. It's tail waving up and down could easily tell that it's gazelle.

"Gazelle!" He called. The neko-mini turned his head to look at the person calling him.

"Burn!" He ran towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"I took a few winks. You?"

"You know the answer." Gazelle put his hands into his pockets. He pouted. Burn grined at this.

"Still trying to find nepper and heat?" burn just could not stop smiling at this. It's cute that gazelle was really trying to find nepper and heat. Gazelle did not know that nepper and heat were really good at hiding. He laughed. A red vein poped on gazelle's head.

"What's so funny!"

"y-you're so dumb." Burn wiped a tear froming at the side of his eye. Gazelle pouted and turned his head away. A "hump" sound came from his lips. "Gomen. Gomen. I take back what I said. Ok?" He tried to persuded him. Gazelle "hump" again and crossed his arms.

"Ja, if you really, really hate me. You can hit me if you want." gazelle ignored him. Burn tooked gazelle's wrist and started using gazelle's hands to hit his head, "I'm meant to be slap! I meant to be slap!"

"h-h-hey!" Gazelle pulled away, "ok. Ok!" He turned his head away and walked forward. "I forgive you." That made a smile on burn's lips.

"alright. Since you can't find nepper and heat. Lets have a rest. I bet you're tired after all the walking and looking."

"ok."

* * *

><p>Done!<p> 


	7. Bad isn't always bad

Burn and gazelle were at the counter where all the cups were. Burn poured a glass of water and handed it to gazelle.

"Here you go." Gazelle took the glass and sip a few sips.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen. Either of them spoke. That's because they both did not have a topic to talk about. Both teens just stood there each sipping a sip of water. Burn could not deal with silence. He was just about to speak when, gazelle turn around and walked to the sink. He washed the cup, turned off the tap and walked back.

Somehow, as gazelle was washing the cup. Some drops of water dripped on to the floor. Gazelle slipped. Burn dashed towards him and caught him by the waist. Teal eyes meet yellow ones. Gazelle stared at burn's yellow eyes. He did not know why. He started to get hypnotized by those pupils. Gazelle started blushing gright red and his tail wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, you ok?" Burn asked.

"h-h-huh?" gazelle was cut off and stared at burn. Suddenly, he pictured the position he and burn were and quickly got away.

"g-g-gomen!" he apologized. The blush still there. Gazelle turned his body away from burn. Not wanting him to see his blush. He covered his face with his left hand.

"It's ok." Burn replied.

_Why can't the temperature go down! Why! Why! Why!_ Gazelle asked himself. He cursed this human hormones that was affecting him. _Dam you human DNA!_ He cursed again.

"hey, you ok?" burn asked, with a concern look on his face and tone in his voice. Gazelle's blush turned redder and redder. _H-h-hey! Stop it!_

"a-a-uhm...y-y-yea..." gazelle stuttered.

"why are you-?" Gazelle turned around and spatted.

"Could you stop asking questions! Do you know how annoying you are!" gazelle did not actually wanted to scold burn. He was just mad at his hormones. Burn stared at gazelle wide-eyed. Never in his entire life did he make a person sooo mad, but today, yes. It was gazelle. Gazelle wide-eyed. He covered his mouth using his hands and back away.

"i-i'm soo sorry." With that, he ran away. With a tear stricken face.

Burn just stood there staring at the spot where gazelle just stood. Unknown to burn and gazelle. A guy who looks just like gazelle and a boy who burn always nickname him "pepper" watched the whole entire scene. They giggled. Boy, would burn and gazelle have a hard time.

* * *

><p>Gazelle was running down the hallway. He could slightly hear people calling him back. Was it burn? He did not know. Gazelle just want to be alone. Gazelle felt really sorry. He did not mean to scold burn. It was just an accident. He was mad at his hormones, not burn. Gazelle have this feeling to run back to burn and apologize, but this might not be so easy. Knowing that his blush would appear.<p>

Gazelle slamed his door behind him. Stomped to his bed, but slipped and landed on the floor.

"itai!" He mourned, rubbing his back. The room was still messy as just now. However, most of the stuffs were cleared as the work were done. Gazelle stood up, cursing his bad luck. First, his did not get to have a bath, Nepper and heat disappeared as he chased them. He scolded burn for no reason and now, he slipped and fell. Could things get any worst.

Gazelle threw himself on his bed and went to sleep. Hoping this could relieve him of his anger. Luckily, luck was finally on his side when his eyes closed shut and he was on his way to dream land.

* * *

><p>It was past mid-night. Burn was walking down the hallway. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was really tired. He really wanted to sleep, however, those nightmares of gazelle scolding him causing him to be wide awake. Once his eyes were shut, a clip of gazelle scolding him at the kitchen flashed acrossed his mind. He did not want to see it, but he did not do anything wrong.<p>

_You're annoying burn!_ A clip of gazelle yelling at him appeared out of nowhere in burn's mind. He jumped. Not expecting that to appear. Gazelle was disagreeing with burn. _Maybe, I've really did something wrong. But, what?_ Burn questioned himself.

Slowly he recalled the whole kitchen scenario. There, burn and gazelle were. Sipping their drinks. Not looking at the other parties eyes. Then, gazelle turned towards the basin and washes the cup. He turned off the tap, turned and walked back to wear he was stand before, but he slipped and burn caught him in his arms. The neko-mini blushed bright red.

He stood up and turned his body away. Burn questioned gazelle. Of course, when a question has been asked. There would be answer. Gazelle stuttered. Still not turning back. Burn, worried asked if gazelle was alright. However, gazelle suddenly became mad and scolded burn. Burn stopped imageing. He found out what gazelle was mad about.

_Why was he so frustrated at me? I only asked three questions._ Burn eyes softened. _Maybe he doesn't like people asking too many questions. Maybe three questions were too many that he thinks it's annoying. But that was only three! Anyway, I have to apologize. I did made him angry._

Burn walked and stood in front of gazelle's room front door. He knocked on it once, twice, thrice. _Maybe he's asleep. No, I have to wake him up. I need to apologize. If not, i'll forget it and gazelle will hate me for the rest of my life._ Burn banged the door. Mutiple-times. In this kind of baning. People would wake up and complaint about it. Maybe even the neighbours.

A light click was heard and the door knob turned. The door was swung opened. Gazelle stood there, with a really messy hair. His eyes could not be seen, cause of his front hair, but burn could feel the anger bottle up and ready to be fired.

"What do you want burn?" Gazelle asked the redhead in an annoyed voice. He lifted his head up to look at burn. Burn could feel himself sweating. Never, never and I mean never have burn ever apologized to anyone. Mostly, if would be the person apologizing to him. Even if it's his fault.

Burn mustered the courage and straighten his posture. He stared at gazelle with confidence in his eyes and said.

"I'm sorry!" gazelle's eyes turned wide-eyed. Did he heard correctly? Mr tulip-san just apologized to him. Gazelle gave himself a mental note to remind himself that he really have to dig his ears more often as that can't be burn. Well, to bad for you gazelle. What you did not want just happened and you just have to accept it.

Burn wondered if gazelle did hear him. The sliver-haired teen was just standing there like a statue ,staring blanking into space and jaw-drop.

"hey?" Burn snapped his fingers in front of gazelle. That made him snapped out of his thoughts, "You're staring blanking into space and-"

"Stop asking so many questions! You're annoying you know that!" Gazelle yelled. This time. It was on purpose. What happened today was not burn's fault. Therefore, burn's apologie was not needed. It was gazelle's. He should be the one who needs to apologize. Gazelle bended down his head. His eyes covered by his hair. He mumbled to himself, but a certain tulip-head heard it.

"it was not you fault...it was mine...I should be the one saying sorry." Burn sighed. This was going nowhere. He cupped gazelle's flushed cheeks and said.

"alright, you've apologized, I've apologized. Now we're even ok?" He grined. Gazelle stared at burn again. Unable to believe what burn just said. He's forgiving him!

"hey, don't stare at me again. It feels weird." Burn told gazelle. The neko-mini got back to earth, blinked and smiled.

"alright, burn!" The slient was there again. However, there was a happy sensation in between the two. Both teens stared into each other's orbs. Getting hynotized by it. Either of them want to go back to bed. They enjoy the company of their partner, but this have to come to an end when clara opened her bedroom door and find herself interupting.

"ah...g-gomenosai! Burn-sama! Gazelle-sama!" clara said as she bowed. Cursing to herself and her stupid thirst. Basically, she wanted to quent her thirst but found herself interupting a love couple staring moment. Burn struged and looked back at gazelle.

"ja. I've got to bed."

"y-yea. M-me too."

"night." They said together at the same time. First a shock and then a smile. Burn turn around and walked back to his room.

"Gazelle-sama! I'm so sorry! I just wanted to get myself a drink and..." These words were not heard by gazelle. He was busy looking at down the hallway. He felt something strange happening in his stomach. Slowly, his tail coiled around his waist. His heart beat increased and gazelle started blushing.

Clara noticed the blush. She knew that gazelle actually was crushing on burn. However, she could not explain the tail. She remembered about today. When gazelle was really mad at nepper and heat. His tail started waving up and down. Like a whip. So as on the day gazelle was adopted. After accomplishing making the girls agreeing wiht the boys. Gazelle smiled and his tail waved side to side. Clara thought of telling the rest tomorrow during breakfast.

* * *

><p>Thank you people for reading!<p> 


	8. Problems arises

"Minna!" Clara yelled as she ran towards the dinning table. Luckly, burn and gazelle were still fast asleep. Clara could easily tell everyone about her findings without yellings from the two. She sat down on a sit beside rean and began.

"I've found out something about gazelle-sama yesturday!"

"Huh!" Everyone stood up. Wondering what gazelle had that clara wanted to tell.

"I think gazelle-sama's tail reacts with his feelings." She whispered.

"Huh!" clara sweatdropped and sighed.

"Don't you notice that everytime gazelle-sama is happy. He would wave his tail side to side?" The children nodded.

"then, did you see him angry?"

"you think?" The children moved their eyeballs to nepper and heat.

"well, what did you see?"

"His tail moving up and down!" Rhioone answered.

"yup! However, I've never seen gazelle-sama's expression when his tail coil around his waist."

"oh, that's when he's in love." Heat said.

"what!" everyone turned their heads to heat.

"it's true. We saw him together with burn-sama! He was blushing when his tail coilied around his waist!" nepper told them.

"I think i've saw him blushing." Clara said while recalling.

"then, that must mean!" The rest of the girls stood up after rhioone.

"Gazelle-sama likes burn-sama!" They screamed.

"What's all the racking about?" Hitomiko stood at the doorway. Glaring at the children. They gulped. Not ecpecting hitomiko to be wake at this hour. Well, not awake but at work.

"w-we were just talking about...ah..." Clara paused, trying to think of an answer.

"about rean's cooking! Yeah! Rean's cooking." rhioone finished the sentence for clara.

"what about her cooking?" Hitomiko rised on eyebrow.

"ah...m-my omelette! It's well-done! Not watery!" She held up her plate. Showing the omelette and gave a bid smile showing her teeth.

"ok...well then, I need to go to work. Bara." Hitomiko call as she stood up.

"h-h-hai!" Bara shot up from her sit.

"make my lunch and leave it on my table in the office." Hitomiko turned and walked out by the front door. The children heaved a sigh of relief.

"I thought it was gazelle-sama..." Clara said.

"What about me?" Gazelle asked. Standing at the kitchen doorway. Bitting on a corn.

"oh it's about-" Clara stopped. She slowly turned her head to the doorway and yelled, "Gazelle-sama!"

"yea?" He bit again.

"o-oh! Nothing! Just wanting to know how your doing in this place! ah..hehe..." Clara sweatdropped while she scratch her head.

"oh, fine I guess, but I'm having problems with this corn. How do you eat it anyway?" Gazelle asked. Showing the half bitten corn.

"You're not suppose to eat all of it!" IC pointed at the corn.

"It's very unlady like Ai. It's very impolite to point and yell at the same time." IQ reprimanded IC.

"gomeosai onii-chan." IC pouted.

"good Ai!" He patted her head.

"look gazelle. You're suppose to bit the yellow bits of it." clara took the corn and pucked out one yellow bit, "this one."

"oh..." Gazelle took the corn back and bit on the yellow bits, "tasty!" His tail started waving side to side. Diam nugged midorikawa.

"hey, what clara said was true. Gazelle-sama's tail will waved side to side when he's happy."

_so close..._ midorikawa thought. His cheeks flushed. Diam noticed midorikawa staring at him.

"oi, why are you staring at me?"

"huh? A-a-ah...n-n-nothing!" Midorikawa gave a fake smile. Diam stared at him once more and turned his head away. Midorikawa heaved a sigh of relief. Diam did not question anymore. _Ahhhh!_ Midorikawa scratched his head. _Why1? Why! Why! Why am I crushing on him!_ Midorikawa stomped back to his room.

"excuse me, I need to go back to my room." Hiroto stared at the stairs, where midorikawa ran up. _Midorikawa..._ He thought. _Midorikawa must be having problems, just like me having problems confessing my love to him. I need to talk to him._

"Excuse me! I need to go upstairs for a while." Hiroto stood up and ran up the stairs.

"what is happening? First Reize and now Gran?" Gazelle asked.

"oh yea, I forgot. You just came a few days ago." Wheeze said.

"how dare you forgot about gazelle-sama moving in!" Bara stepped on his toe.

"YEOOWWW!" He clutched his feet.

"yea!" Rean slapped him.

"AAAHHH!"

"ow..." The rest jaw-dropped as they saw bara and rean hitting wheeze from head to toe. Gazelle stepped out of the group.

"y-y-you guys please stop. You're hurting him!"

"ok gazelle-sama!" Rean and bara stopped, turned around and smiled at gazelle.

"girls these days." Wheeze limped to a chair and sat down. The rest of the children either help dress wheeze wounds or continue eating their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Midorikawa slamed opened the door and went in. He sat down on the bed and scratch his head again. <em>ow..make it stop! Make it stop!<em> As midorikawa was stomping up the stairs, a few images of midorikawa and diam together were there. Midorikawa's face turn bright red.

"AHHHH!"

"hey! You ok midorikawa?" a famaliar voice asked. Midorikawa stopped scratching and turned to the doorway. Where the sound was from. Hiroto stood there with a concern look on his face and stepped into the room.

"w-w-what are you going here hiroto. I-I-I'm tired." midorikawa turned his head away to not face hiroto. _Hiroto's concern about me! oh...!_ Midorikawa's innervoice shouted. Hiroto sat beside midorikawa.

"You're troubled. Mind sharing your thoughts." He looked at midorikawa with caring eyes that it shines. Midorikawa glance at hiroto. He blushed and turned his head back to the way it was.

"well then, tell me." Hiroto place his hand on midorikawa's shoulders. Midorikawa blush turned redder.

"w-w-well..." Midorikawa did not know whether he should tell hiroto about his problems or create a lie."

"It's ok. You can tell me." Hiroto turn midorikawa shoulders to make him face him. Midorikawa bend down his head.

"I-I.."

"yes...?"

"I-I think I'm crushing on diam..." Midorikawa confessed.

* * *

><p>Done! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	9. New crush?

Hiroto's arms down onto his lap. He stared at midorikawa with his mouth hanging opened. He could not believe what he had just heard. Midorikawa likes diam! How could this be! Hiroto likes midorikawa!

"i-i-i know boys can't love the same gender, but I-"

"Tell me when did you fall for him." Hiroto turned his body away. His bangs covering his eyes.

"a-a-after we went shopping the whole day."

_that was way more shorter than me!_ Hiroto could not believe this was happening. Midorikawa has been crushing on diam for just two days ago, but hiroto has been crushing on him ever since they were young. He lift his head up. His face showing anger. He gave a fake smile.

"he, that's short." He faced midorikawa.

"h-hiroto..." Midorikawa winced at hiroto's touch. He flushed.

"y-you're not mad?"

_of course I am! However, I can't show my anger or you'll have another problem. That is who would you choose? Diam or Me?_

"Nah! I'm fine! Japan supports boy love right?" hiroto tired to change his tone to a friendier one. His temper cooled down by midorikawa's smile.

"That's great. I thought you would be mad or something."

_I am mad! I'm freaking mad!_

"but, you're the only one I know who supports yaoi. What about the rest?" Midorikawa asked with concern on his face.

"uhm..." _come on hiroto! Tell midorikawa bad things about yaoi! That way, he will slowly stop liking diam! But wait, won't that happen to me too? AHHH! What to do what to do!_

"I bet the rest girls do. Remmember what happened in gazelle's room?"

"Oh yea! Gazelle and burn." Midorikawa's face lighten up.

"Heat and nepper too."

"oh them too!"

"so you don't have to worry. Everyone supports yaoi." Hiroto place a hand on midorikawa and smiled.

"thanks hiroto. I for solving this problem for me. Oh! Then what about father?" Midorikawa grabbed hiroto's hands.

"uhm...I don't know. I'll ask him." Hiroto pat midorikawa's shoulders, "don't worry. I'll support you." with that, hiroto walked off.

_I hope so..._ Midorikawa thought.

* * *

><p>That night, midorikawa knocked on diam's bedroom door. <em>I could back out now.<em> The brown hair teen came out. _To late!_

"Nani, reize?" Diam questioned midorikawa with a smile. Midorikawa's throat turned dry. His heart beat increase, his legs turned to jelly and his cheeks flushed. He tired to speak but could not.

"i-i-i" he uttered. Diam looked at midorikawa confused.

"Is there something wrong?"

"i-i-i h-h-have s-s-somet-t-ting t-t-to-"

"You have something to tell me?"

"yea!" Midorikawa brighten up, but turned red again, he looked down, "i-i-i r-r-real-l-ly-"

"You really like something?"

"yea! B-b-but it should be someone."

"eh... Reize likes someone..." Diam nugged him, "Who is the person?" Midorikawa opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by diam's hand, "wait, let me guess. It's a boy."

"you support yaoi?"

"Of course, but I prefer girls than boys." Midorikawa turned wide-eyed. He stared at diam. Did he heard correctly?

"y-y-you prefer girls?" He asked with a sad tone in his voice.

"yea. I just can't picture myself with a boy. I prefer them to be my friends than farther than that. Anyways, I already have a crush on a certain girl already." Diam blushed. Midorikawa eyes watered. He did not want to hear diam continue. That would lead to him having a heartbreak. He choked,

"i'm glad." Midorikawa's bangs covering his eyes. He turned and walked back to his room. Ignoring diam calling him back. "What's wrong with him?" Diam asked himself. Unknown of what he had done to midorikawa.

Midorikawa wanted to be alone or at least find hiroto. _No hiroto must be sleeping now. I can't wake him up. _He thought. However, he need to throw out his feelings kept in his heart. He could not hold them for a long time.

Midorikawa stopped in front of hiroto's door. He knocked on it. No answer. He knocked again. Again no answer. _Hiroto...open the door!_ Midorikawa bangged on the door. He stopped by the door being open. There stood a messy red hair teen, rubbing his left eye. He murned,

"Midorikawa...?" Midorikawa looked up at him. His eyes full of tears. He could hardly see hiroto. Midorikawa did not even have to say anything, the red head could guess what happened. He step aside and let midorikawa in. They sat down on hiroto's bed.

"diam did not accept you?" Hiroto asked.

"Don't talk about that jerk!" Midorikawa sniffed. His tears rolling down his cheeks. _Guess coming here was not such a good idea._ Midorikawa thought.

"I'm sorry midorikawa. " Hiroto apologized. He pat midorikawa shoulder again, staring at him in concern. Midorikawa wondered if he should tell hiroto his feelings, his heartbreak, his sadness. Let it all go so that he could feel better.

However, he did not want to think about diam. That jerk hurt his heart like it was pierce through and spilted into a thousand pieces. However, not physically, but mentally. That way, his heart could heal itself and go through the pain again. Just by hearing that name it could cause all this to happen to his heart.

_No, I have to tell hiroto. He could help. I'm already in this position. No time to back away._ Midorikawa thought. Sure he hate diam. Hate him to the core, but this problem has to be resolve. Slowly, midorikawa opened his mouth and spoke.

"h-he told me that he likes-" Midorikawa stopped. _No, I can't do it. That jerk broke my heart painfully. It hurts!_ Midorikawa clutch his chest, where the heart is. He sniffed.

"Midorikawa, you can do it. Just tell me what happen." Hiroto placed a hand on midorikawa's. Comforting him. _You're not the only one. I'm too. Actually, I wanted to confess to you, bu some other day would be fine. _Hiroto thought. Midorikawa took a deep breath.

"He said that he likes someone else." Midorikawa cried.

"What that jerk!" Hiroto stood up, however, midorikawa held him down.

"No! You can't blame him. I did not even confess. He said he prefer girls rather than boys."

"What!" Hroto stood up again.

"Please calm down hiroto!" Midorikawa pulled him down, "That's what happen! You can't change it!"

"Midorikawa!" Hiroto grab his friend's shoulders turning him to face him, "I want to help you! I don't want to see you cry. See you heartbroken for the rest of your life! I want to see you be happy, cheerful like always. Happy like none of this ever happen before! You think I'm happy, do ya!" Hiroto shoke midorikawa.

"Hiroto..." Midorikawa murned. He never seen hiroto his mad, this sad, this caring. He never knew this hiroto. He never his problem could become hiroto's problem. He never knew hiroto has always been the one who supported him.

Midorikawa opened his eyes, his black pupils staring into hiroto's emerald ones. He could see himself in his eyes. He remembered dezarm saying that if you could see yourself in someone's eyes. That person would be your soulmate. _Is hiroto the person who, would be my partner, who I would be marrying, the one who would be starting a fa- no wait, that's impossible unless we adopt._

Midorikawa giggled at his joke.

"hey, you ok?" Hiroto wondered why the sad midorikawa suddenly laughing all of a sudden.

"it's nothing!" Midorikawa wiped the tears away of his face. He gave hiroto a smile.

"so, you're cheerful again?" Hiroto stared at midorikawa wondering if he was faking or not.

"yea!" Midorikawa gave hiroto a grin.

"wow...is my speech really that helpful?"

"yea..." Midorikawa stood up, "Thanks of talking to me hiroto. Really appreciate it." He turned towards the door and opened it, "sorry for waking you up."

"nah, I'm fine with it." Midorikawa and hiroto had the same staring contest as gazelle and burn.

"Night."

"night." Midorikawa walked out of the room. Hiroto sighed and laid on the bed.

"Why didn't you confess hiroto?" He questioned himself, "nevermind, like I said some other day." With that he turn off his table light and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>This was suppose to be burn x gazelle but it somehow changd to hiroto x midorikawa. Sorry about that. I've try to make it short.<p> 


	10. The next problem

That morning midorikawa walked, no skipping happily to the dinning table. After the talk with hiroto, midorikawa got his head cleared off of diam and midorikawa now is happy as ever. He hummed as he took a toast, place the tip in his mouth and sat on the dinning table. The children stared at midorikawa. Wondering why he was so cheerful today. Yesturday he stomped up the stairs and now, skipping to the dinning table. This was not midorikawa.

"uhm...reize? Are you alright?"Maki asked.

"yea." Midorikawa munched on the bitten part of the toast. The children all stared at their partners. Unable to believe midorikawa's words. That was the time hiroto came into the kitchen.

"Hiroto!" Midorikawa threw his half bitten toast and it landed in dezarm's hair. The children covered their mouths with their hands. Trying to hold their laughter.

"One laugh you're dead." Dezarm took the toast off his hair, "dam! The jelly is making the toast stick to my hair."

"HAHAHA" The children laughed, ignoring the death glare coming from dezarm.

"Hiroto!" Midorikawa hugged hiroto's arm.

"oh, hey midorikawa." the red head smiled.

"hehe.." Midorikawa giggled. The children stared at them jaw-drop.

"What the-! Since when did you two became this close!"

"yesturday of course! Right hiroto-kun?" Midorikawa turned his head to face hiroto.

"h-hiroto-kun!" The children could not believe that they just heard. Midorikawa just called hiroto, hiroto-kun. Is midorikawa in love with hiroto? That's a question that doesn't need to be answered as the answer was right in front of their faces.

"Ne, hiroto-kun. Let's go out. I need to get new clothes for myself."

"o-oh ok." With that, Midorikawa pulled hiroto out of the orphange.

"Hey! What about your breakfast!" Rean called the two, however, there was no answer.

"that was weird." Burn commented.

"hey, minna! Wanna go out shopping again!" IC suggested.

"huh? Shopping again!" The boys did not want to help the girls carry the shopping bags again.

"come on. I want to shop again!" IC begged.

"No!"

"Pleaseeee!" she begged using puppy dog eyes.

"N-O! No!"

"Onii-chan!" She ran to IQ, "minna do not want to go shopping again."

"Don't worry Ai. I'll help you!" IQ had flames in his eyes. The boys back away.

"i-i-IQ! Please! You don't want to carry those bags right!" Burn shouted.

"IQ told me to help her and I will!"

"Your little sister controls you!" Burn asked in an angry tone.

"SSHHHUUUUTTTTT UP-!" IQ was stopped by gazelle's tail. He tripped and fell, "ow..."

"so, are we going out or-"

"I want to go out! I want to ride on that wheel thingy again." Gazelle said.

"It's a ferris wheel." Heat corrected him.

"sorry again." Gazelle scratch his head.

"ok! Let's go to the mall." Burn turned his body away from gazelle, trying to hide his blush.

"eh...burn-sama's blushing.." Nepper nugged burn.

"i-i-i'm not!" Burn denied. The children all stared at burn with the 'don't deny it' look, "let's just go alright." Burn left the orphange after he said that.

"Hey! Wait up!" The rest followed.

* * *

><p>The children were walking in the shopping mall. Looking for hiroto and midorikawa who were actually in a clothes shop.<p>

"Where are the two anyway? We've been walking around this place for like how long?" Burn asked.

"exactly one hour." IQ answered.

"I do not need an answer."

"Sorry."

"Hey! I think That's hiroto-san!" Bara shouted, pointing a finger at hiroto. Who was in the clothes shop. Standing near the doorway. Rean stepped forward and waved frantically.

"Hiroto-san! Hiroto-san!" She yelled. Somehow, the redhead heard her and turned his head to rean.

"rean?" He looked at her shocked. At that time midorikawa came out of the fitting room.

"How do I look hiroto-kun!" He asked. The children mouth hang opened. There midorikawa stood. Clad in a pink nightgown.

Hiroto covered his nose with his hand. _God I'm having nosebleed._ Hiroto cursed his bad luck. He never saw midorikawa in such a revealing outfit. _That actually makes him sexy. No wait! Hiroto! What are you saying!_ Hiroto shoke his head to get rid of the dirty thoughts.

"uhm...you look really good! ah..hehe..." Hiroto was trying to lower the temperature forming on his cheeks. The children all stared at the really HOT midorikawa.

"Hiroto can't stand this could he?" Clara asked.

"well think about it. Hiroto is crushing in midorikawa. Midorikawa shows up in a really revealing dress. What do you think will happen?" Burn answered, "Right gazelle?" He turned his head to gazelle, "Gazelle?" He questioned.

However, the neko-mini wasn't listening. He was busy looking elsewhere. Burn looked up at where gazelle was looking at. What he saw waa a woman with a man and a little girl. Burn wondered what was wrong with them. He place his hand on gazelle's shoulders.

"Gazelle? What's wrong?" that alerted the sliver hair teen.

"o-oh! Uhm...it's nothing..." his voice slowly drifted away with the wind. Gazelle looked down at the floor. _It's great to see you again mistress. Leading a good life. I really miss you._ Gazelle thought. He was sad, yea, but he should be happy for his mistress. She was able to get rid of those painful thoughts and moved one.

"Hey gazelle-sama! You said that you want to ride on the ferris wheel. Let's go there after dinner!" IC suggested.

"ya...ok." Gazelle walked off, with his head bend down. His bangs covering his eyes.

"Gazelle..." burn knew something was troubling gazelle. It definitely had something to do with the family he saw just now, "you guys go ahead. Me and gazelle will catch up with you later!" Burn speed off to find gazelle.

* * *

><p>Burn had been looking for gazelle around the whole entire shopping centre. The washroom, the shops even the resturants, but still no sign of the neko-mini.<p>

"where are you you stupid cat?" He cursed himself. Burn stopped and place his hand on the wall. Dam he was tired. After running around the whole entire shopping mall. Out of the blue, he heard a sob. He looked around. Turning ihs head side to side. Wondering if that was gazelle. No, gazelle was not here. Maybe he mistook that that was gazelle. No, that was gazelle's sob. He tried to listen more carefully. Another sob was heard, and another, and other. Slowly, he traced it to an emergancy staircase door. He peeked into it. Burn noticed a tail laying on the floor. Thinking it was gazelle's, he opened the door and shouted,

"gazelle!" the neko-mini turned his head to face burn. His eyes were red due to all the crying.

"were you crying?" Burn walked slowly to gazelle.

"Get alway from me. I just want to be alone." Gazelle snapped. His tail curved itself on the floor.

"you okay-?" Burn was just about to place a hand on his shoulders when gazelle smacked his hand away.

"I said leave me alone!"

"gazelle, I was just-"

"I don't need your help! Now, get lost!"

"Hey! I'm just trying to help! Can't a friend help a friend!" Burn fumed. Man, this neko-mini is hard to calm down. Gazelle stared at burn wide-eyed. Burn's eyes turned wide-eyed too. He looked away from gazelle.

"i-I'm sorry." He apologized, "i-ididn't mean to shout." Gazelle turned his head away from burn.

"just leave me alone."

"not unless you tell me what happened. You just look at a random family and you started to cry." Burn explained. He placed a hand on gazelle's shoulder, "Tell me. I could help" Gazelle turned his head a little to look at burn.

"fine, I'll tell you." Burn grined. He got the neko's attention.

"actually, that woman. She was my mistress."

"What!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p> 


	11. A problem resolved

"What!" Burn stared at gazelle wide-eyed.

"didn't you hear me? I told you that woman was my mistress." Gazelle stared at burn coldly.

"s-s-sorry." Burn apologized "then, why are you sad?"

"I am happy."

"Doesn't look like you are."

"but, seeing her in such a happy life. That happy face. It makes me feel sad. It seems like she totally forgoten about her past life. I makes me feel like she doesn't want me anymore! I want to be with her again, do you know that!" gazelle exclaimed, on the verge to crying.

"Gazelle..." Burn eyes softened. He grab gazelle's head and slowly pulled him to an embrace, "relax. You have me don't ya? I'll always be at your side. Supporting you all the way. Relax gazelle. Put them all behind." Burn calm gazelle down. Gazelle moved his hands up and clutched burn's shirt. His heart beat speed up rapidly. He moved his body closer to burn. To get a more comfortable position.

Both teens were enjoying the embrace, not wanting the other to let go. They just wanted to stay in this form. Feeling the warmth and hearing the heartbeat from their partner. Wondering if god would allow time to stay still for them to stay in this position forever. However, time could not stop and always never will be. They heard the door clicked opened and clara peeked inside. Finding herself back into interupting a moment again.

_Again!_ She thought. Clara did not know how to deal with this kind of thing. After burn and gazelle ran off, the rest went up to hiroto and midorikawa. Midorikawa bought that outfit after mutiple questions to hiroto if he looked good in it. Finally the children helpped hiroto by giving lots of comments of midorikawa looking very hot or pretty in it.

They were able to look for gazelle and burn after all that. Now, clara was stuck in the same position as before again. Burn and gazelle stared at clara and she stared back at them. It wasn't long when uvilda opened the door wider and peered in. Caught herslef in the same shoes as clara and screamed,

"Burn and gazelle are-!" she was cut off by clara covering her mouth.

"Please Uvilda-san. Keep quiet. We're interupting a moment here! Gomensosai burn-sama, gazelle-sama. Really sorry." Clara dragged uvilda out of the escape route. Burn rolled his eyeball to burn and burn did extactly the same. They quickly jumped out of the embrace.

"s-sorry." They apologized in unison. Both quickly stood up and exit the place. The whole group was there. Talking to one another. They must have over heard what just happened. pretending that nothing happened. Burn spoke,

"uhm...what should be do now?"

"ah...have tea or something?" Hiroto answered. He thought he could spent time with midorikawa but no. The girls wanted to go shopping. Now, he was stuck with annoying people at his age. Having tea time.

"that's a good idea." Nepper comented.

"now where?" Heat started another question. There was a pregnant silence. After a shocking moment being overheard or found out, people tend to be quiet as they do not want to talk about it. It would be very moved his eye ball side to side and sigh.

"What about uhm...starbucks?" He suggested. Gazelle's tail coil up underneath his shirt, making it look like a question mark.

"what is starbucks?" Gazelle asked.

"A coffee house. "Heat answered his question. He stopped his hand in front of gazelle's face making him stop half way of asking another question.

"Where you drink coffee and other light snacks. Understand?"

"Yup!"

"Ja. Can we eat coffee drink already! I'm hungry." IC asked, yelling away like a baby.

"You can't eat coffee drink, Ai! It's not good for your health!" IQ warned IC.

"I want coffee drink! I want coffee drink!"

"Just ask for another drink that looks like the coffee drink that IC is talking about." Rean said.

"Oh. Thanks An! Let's go to this starrybutt!" IC yelled.

"IC!" everyoen yelled. IQ quickly covered her mouth.

"you're too young to say that." He scolded her, "sorry. Sorry. Sorry." IQ apologized to the passerbys walking pass them, "sorry. Sorry." He continued.

"mumpf...!" IC tried to speak.

"Don't say any bad words alright." IQ said. A nod came from IC and the boy let go of her.

"ah...can we go now?" Gazelle questioned.

"yeah!" the rest answered.

* * *

><p>"How many people sir?" The waiter asked, bowing at the same time.<p>

"uhm...I think twelve? Hehehe.." Burn replied. The waiter blinked and look behind burn. There he saw a whole lot of children talking and waiting at the same time.

"ah...on it sir" He turned around and ordered the other waiter and waitresses to move the tables together.

"Is that too much?" Gazelle asked.

"yeah... hey uhm waiter!" Burn called. The waiter spun around looking at burn.

"y-yes sir?"

"You don't have to move them."

"alright sir." The waiter spun aroun again to this friends and ordered them to stop. The children went in and took a sit. Although the tables were not together, they were close to one another.

Burn looked at the menu hard. He did not like this type of places as he hates coffees. He would have trouble sleeping at night. He eyed every drink carefully. Checking if there was a drink that does not have coffee in it. Finally, he found one.

"Ah! Tea for me!" He place them menu down. "You guys?"

"ah...number 230!" Heat said.

"I take...158?" Nepper said.

"Gazelle?" They leaned nearer to gazelle.

"uhm...i-i don't know..." Gazelle pouted cutely. The boys leaned back to their chairs.

"well, you can't drink coffee. " Heat looked at the menu.

"ah...what can you drink?" Nepper looked at the menu carefully. Burn sweatdropped.

"Gazelle could drink the same drink as me." Nepper and heat looked up from their menu, "I'm drink tea." Burn said.

"Wanting to drink the same as gazelle-sama huh?" Nepper leaned closer to burn. The red head moved back, blushing hard.

"No!" He denied.

"Don't deny it burn-sama..." He leaned closer.

"I'm not lying!" Burn yelled. Nepper returned to the same position as before, this time with crossed arms.

"I give up." Nepper said. Heat and gazelle sweatdropped. At that time, the waiter came.

"What is your order?" He asked.

"ah...two tea and..."Burn turned his head to heat and nepper.

"I want 230 and 158 please!" Heat told the waiter.

"alright." He turned to the other table where hiroto was siting with midorikawa hugging his left arm, smiling lovingly. That cause the ex-prominence to try and hold their laughter.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	12. Another unlucky day

"Here are your drinks sir." The waiter place the drinks on the table, turned to another table and does the same. Burn grab his drink and took a few sips, same as gazelle.

"wow..this is good." Burn commented.

"yea. I never knew tea could be soo good." gazelle did the same.

"You guys should try the cheesecake. It's really good!" Heat said.

"Cheesecake?" The couple said together.

"yea. Heat came here before and ordered the cheesecake. He thought that it was delicous that he wanted it to be his wedding cake." Nepper mocked him.

"Nepper!" Heat scolded him.

"ok. ok. Sorry." Nepper calmed him down.

"ja. Let's oorder the cheesecake!" Gazelle said. With that, burn raised his hand to signal the waiter.

* * *

><p>"This is soooo good!" Heat commented after a few glups of the cheesecake. The rest did not even picked up the fork when heat already swallowed half of the cake. They sweatdropped.<p>

"this feels like de javu." Burn said. Trying to remember when this same thing happened. Gazelle ignoring this, he cut a small piece and ate it.

"Oh my god." Gazelle stared blankly at nowhere. He dropped the fork, "It's sooo nice!" He exclaimed.

"see, I told you so." Heat said.

"I thought it was because of your liking to food that's why."

"No it wasn't." The two semes stared at the two 'twins' talking about the cake. Burn slowly turned to the cake and bit a small piece of it.

"hey, it's not that bad."

"you agree too!" Gazelle and heat leaned nearer to him with sparkles in their eyes.

"ah...hehe..." Now it's your turn nepper! Nepper looked at them bored. His arms behind his head. He dropped them down and picked up the fork. Cut a small piece and ate it.

"It's good. I guess." Nepper said. Unable to believe how the two look alikes love it so much. Gazelle and heat were clapping like they were high. Both took their forks and gobble up their cakes.

* * *

><p>Heat and gazelle laid on their chairs as they rubbed their huge stomachs. After finishing the first cheesecake, they became too addicted and ordered somemore. Nepper and burn looked at them worried. About how their stomachs could store so many cakes. However, burn was not worried about them. He was worried about the cost. The cheesecake would be expensive. There are too many cakes. He could not be able to pay for them.<p>

Burn checked his wallet to only find a few yen in it. He keaned nearer to nepper and whispered,

"I don't think we can afford this."

"well, we could call hitomiko-san." Nepper looked back at burn. The redhead knocked his head.

"You crazy! Like hitomiko would even lend ue moeny after giving us the allowence!" Burn whispered loudly.

"g-gomen!" Nepper apologized softly. Burn sighed. He turned his head away and place his hand below his cheeks to support his face. _What to do! Hitomiko will definetely scold me or something for spenting all the money in just one day._ Burn sighed again.

"The bill please!" hiroto called with his hands raised. _Shit!_Burn thought.

"Yes, sir!" The waiter answered. He ran away to get the reciept.

"Gran! Why did you call the waiter!" Burn yelled at him.

"huh? Aren't were done?" Hiroto questioned.

"grrr..." Burn was fuming. He could not get away from this problem.

* * *

><p>"hey, burn. Help me." Gazelle begged using his cute little voice. He waved his tail side to side. Burn and gazelle were stuck in the kitchen washing dishes. After the waiter came and gave hiroto the reciept. Everyone was shocked to find so many numbers. The manager ordered the children to help them clean the plates as punishment. However, the rest were able to get out and leave them stuck there cleaning the plates till the shop closed. That would be a long time as they went for tea time early.<p>

Burn was splating out curses to himself which gazelle could not hear.

"stupid hiroto. I'll tell you once I get back home, I'll-" Burn stopped and turned his head to gazelle.

"Burn...help me please!" The neko-mini begged again. The tulip boy sighed again. He place the plates into the sink and turned his body to gazelle.

"You already gave me problems. Please don't give me more, gazelle."

"b-but! I don't know!" Gazelle weeped. Burn sweatdropped.

"WHHHAAA!" Gazelle started to cry. Burn's left eye twitched. The kitchen door slamed opened. Burn and gazelle turned to him.

"What happened!" The manager asked.

"Nothing sir" Gazelle repiled. _Wait a minute. The tears are gone. Unless, he was faking it!_ Burn jaw dropped.

"Well, you guys better quickly finish your work. I'll let you two go when you're done." With that, he left.

"We get to leave early!" Burn stared at the door. Then, he turned back to the sink and started washing the dishes in a very fast manner. Gazelle just stood there staring at the tuliphead. All those calling and it ends up with him forgeting or ignoring it.

"what are you doing standing there gazelle! Quick! Help me wash the plates!" Burn called.

"o-oh!" Gazelle walked towards him and began wiping the dishes.

* * *

><p>Lucky, luck was on their side. They were able to finish two hours before their dinner starts. The two teens were walking down the pavement. The sun was going to set soo. The sky was orange. Burn was just splating out nosense as they walked. Gazelle wasn't listening. We was busy thinking about today.<p>

It was a sad day but everything in the end were fine. However, he wondered if the redhead liked him or not. Not in like, but like-like. You know the love. Gazelle flushed. He felt a pat on his shoulders. Gazelle turned around.

"Gazelle! I remebered that you want to ride on the ferris wheel again. I could take you there. It's quite near." Gazelle did not know what to say. Burn remebered!

"Y-you remmebered." Gazelle stared at burn wide-eyed.

"Course I remmebered. I don't have goldfish memory you know." burn chuckled at his joke. That made a smile on gazelle's lips.

"Let's go." He grab burn's hand and pulled him down the pavement. Happy as ever.

* * *

><p>"ow...the tickets are gone." Gazelle mourned. They reached there, however, luck was not on their side again. They came too late and all the tickets were sold out.<p>

"i-i wanna ride on the wheel.." gazelle pouted. Tears filled up his eyes. Gazelle was going to cry.

"c-come on gazelle. We can go on it again tomorrow." Burn held gazelle's arm.

"No! I want to ride on it now!" Gazelle stomped his feet. Burn back away.

"w-what's the difference?"

"We must treasure our moments together! You'll never know what might heppen next." Gazelle's tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Gazelle..what's gotten into you?" Burn asked. Gazelle sniffed.

"I used to have a happy life when somethng unexpected happened. That was what got me into this. That was how I learn not to take things for granted. I must treasure each day well. That's why I want to ride ont this ferris wheel. You might never know! It could be closed the next day or it's spoiled. I don't want this to happen! I want to ride on it now!"

"Gazelle..." He could somehow feel his sadness. It was the same sadness as when he was abandened. _So this was how you feel. Same as me._ Burn pulled gazelle into a hug. Gazelle cried onto his shirt, but burn didn't mind. Having the boy of his dreams to cuddle in between his arms was the best thing he ever wanted.

Gazelle clutched burn's shirt. The warm was so nice. Burn's smell was like making him feel high. He wanted more of it to relieve himself. He buried his head into the shirt. Gazelle wanted to sleep in it. He hoped that burn would not let go or leave when he wakes up. Again, luck was not on his side. Burn let go of gazelle.

"Wait a sec." Burn ran away into the crowd.

Now with burn, he saw a ticket to ride the ferris wheel when he was embracing gazelle. He let go of him and chased the guy. Lucky, he caught up him.

"hey, uhm. Can you give me your ticket to ride on the ferris wheel?"

"huh! No way. Get one yourself!" The guy said, annoied.

"please. The tickets are sold out. I really need this." Burn did the begging pose.

"No! Wait till tomorrow!" The guy turned around but was stopped by burn grabbing his arm.

"What the-!" he turned back to look at burn, "Let go off me you boy!" He stuggled.

"No! Please I'll give you money!" The manager was a kind hearted person. After all the washing, he gave burn and gazelle a few yen for all the hardwork. Burn took out his wallet. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"here! Thirty yen!" Burn gave him the money.

"You have a deal kid." the man gave burn his ticket and took the money.

"yes!" With that, burn ran back to gazelle.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	13. Ferris wheel ride

"Hey! I've got the ticket!" Burn waved the ticket in front of gazelle's face.

"W-where did you get it!" Gazelle's face was beaming from ear to ear.

"From a random dude."

"You got the ticket from a random dude!" Gazelle was in disbelief.

"yea. Why?"

"y-you don't need to do that!"

"Anything for you." Burn winked. Gazelle blushed.

"s-shut up." Gazelle looked away. Burn could not help but grin.

"now." Burn grab gazelle's wrist. "Let's ride on the wheel!" Burn grined and pulled gazelle towards the ferris wheel.

* * *

><p>"wa...kirei..." Gazelle looked through the window. The senery was beatiful with the sunset than with the stars, "I never get to see this!" Gazelle exclaimed.<p>

"huh? It's just sunset. I perfer with the lights" Burn mumbled to himself.

"hey! I heard that!" Gazelle turned his head to burn. Burn back away. Gazelle turned his whole body to him. He place his hands on his sides.

"It was not that pretty as before!" He scolded.

"ok ok. I get it. Geez..."

"burn...!"Gazelle yelled like a baby.

"ok ok! Sorry." Gazelle sat down beside burn.

"It was very pretty." He pouted.

"yea. Yea. Very pretty."

"hump!" gazelle looked away from burn. Burn turned his head to look at gazelle. Don't even know why but he just did that. The sunset seem to make gazelle's face stand out. Making it glow orange. Slowly, burn eyed closely on gazelle's face. His teal orbs, his nose, his lips. His cheeks, his chin. All so perfect. All so kissable. Making the perfect face just for burn. Burn leaned closer to gazelle. Closer, closer and closer. Almost reaching there.

However, gazelle felt something eying him. He turned towards burn cause he was the only person in this carriage. He moved his eyeball to burn. Caught the redhead staring at him. Burn shocked and gulity quickly turned away from gazelle.

"you're-" Burn interupted.

"No! I-It's not what you think!"Burn denied.

"You were!" Gazelle stood up. Pointing an accuse finger at him.

"no no no I'm not-!" He was stopped by the carriage halt to a stop. Gazelle lost his balance and landed on burn. Both stopped. Stared blankly into space. Picturing what had just happened into their minds. After that, they quickly pulled away with a soft, almost unable to be heard "sorry" from their mouths. A knocked was heard.

"hey, we have other customers waiting." a man incharge said.

"o-oh, gomen." The two said in unison and walked away with cheeks still red.

"ah...! that was embrassing!" Burn said, his hands behind his head. He and gazelle were walking away from the ferris wheel and back home. Dinner was just a few minutes away and they have enough time before dinner starts.

"g-gomen." Gazelle apologized softly. Looking away from the redhead. Not wanting him to see him blush. Burn looked at him confused.

"What? Did somehting happened?" He asked.

"Didn't something happened in the carriage!" Gazelle yelled at the forgetful or maybe dumb burn.

"oh...that incident..." Burn tap his fingers on his chin remembering what happened.

"That was a few seaconds ago, and you forgot!" Gazelle could not believed that burn could forget something so fast. Does he have 2 minute memory loss or something?

"I remmebered already alright. You don't have to still be mad." Burn calmed him down. The neko-mini sighed and looked back at the front. There is no need to argue about such a small thing. They continued walking, without a topic to talk about hence, there was a slience.

* * *

><p>The main door of the orphange opened. The children all turned towards the door and the girls yelled,<p>

"GAZELLE-SAMA! " They ran towards gazelle,

"we were worried about you gazelle-sama." Clara said.

"hehehe..I'm fine." Gazelle sweatdropped. The girls all were checkin gif he was ok. His hair, hia shirt and even lifting them to check his body, "hey!"

"so sorry about leaving you guys at the resturant. We've explained the whole thing to nee-san." Hiroto walked towards burn. Tulip-san grabbed his shirt.

"do you ok how we suffered!" He splated at him. Getting ready a punch. Hiroto held his hands out.

"g-gomen! I didn't mean to! I know I'm bad but-" Hiroto was stopped by a sudden letting goof the shirt my burn, "huh?" Hiroto opened his eyes. There midorikawa stood doing the same as burn as just now to hiroto. Burn now was scared and holding his hands out blocking midorikawa from hurting his body.

"Reize! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to treaten Gran! Really!" Burn begged midorikawa, "Reize...!"

"Midorikawa." Hiroto called his crush in a sweet kind voice, "It's ok. It was my fault in the first place."

"yes!" Burn said to himself.

"hai! Hiroto-kun!" Midorikawa let go of burn and turned towards hiroto with a smile on his face. Hiroto smiled and spoke again.

"but if you want you could beat him up for treatening me."

"What!" Burn quickly ran away.

"yayyy!" Midorikawa turned and chased after burn who was running up the stairs.

"Minna! Time for dinner!" Hitomiko called from the kitchen.

"Hai..!" they answered. They ran to the kitchen. However, gazelle went up the stairs to find burn and midorikawa.

* * *

><p>"Burn! Reize!" Gazelle called as he went down the hallway. <em>Darn it! Where are they!<em> Gazelle thought. Suddenly, he heard a bang from the door. He turned to look at it. He saw a tulip shape shadow behind the door. _Burn?_ He walked towards it and turned the handle and opened came out and hugged gazelle.

"Gazelle! Am I glad to see you!" Gazelle could not believe another hug again with burn. He wondered if burn could hear his heartbeat, and yea. He could. When, burn let go of him and asked,

"hey, why is your heartbeat thumpping so fast. You have heart dieases or something?" Burn chuckled. Gazelle just pouted and blushing at the same time, staring at him.

"meanie." He mumbled. Burn continued chuckling. He stopped and asked.

" you called?" Gazelle returned to normal and answered.

"yes. We're having dinner."

"what! Why didn't you tell me!" Burn ran out of the room to the kitchen.

"i-i was calling you." Gazelle told burn. Except the person who was suppose to be listening was not there. Gazelle sighed and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. Forgeting all about midorikawa.

"burn! You better come out now or I'll hit you even more painfully!" he shouted. Opening door by door.

"Where is he?" Midorikawa asked himself. What unknown to him was that burn was down at the kitchen having dinner and midorikawa himself was missing it._Well never mind. Dinner must be done. I'll go have dinner and after that. I'll hit him using all my energy. Just for hiroto-kun!_ Midorikawa dashed to the kitchen. Running pass burn and gazelle at the stairs. Without even knowing it himself.

* * *

><p>Done! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	14. His love for me

Midorikawa was glupping down the food on his plate one by one. The rest of the children stared at him. That was midorikawa's third bowl. Everyone could feel that he was going to ask for the next one.

"Refill!" Midorikawa held out the bowl.

"T-that's your fourth bowl!" Rean told him.

"I want more!" Midorikawa said.

"Hiroto-san! Please say something!" Rean begged.

"Midorikawa. You don't have to eat so much. It hurts me to see you eat so much." Hiroto pat midorikawa's back.

"oh. Then, I'll not eat anymore!" Midorikawa place the bowl down. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. At that time, burn and gazelle entered the dinning table.**(that slow!)**

"Sorry We're late!" burn called. He saw midorikawa at the table, "You came down the stairs at such a fast speed! You crazy!" Midorikawa looked at hiroto. The redhead place his hand on the green hair boy's shoulders and said,

"You don't have to do it midorikawa."

"Hai! Hiroto-kun!" Midorikawa stood up and went to his bedroom to have a shower. So did the children. Burn and gazelle sat down on the chairs. Waiting for rean to prepare their rice. However, rean came back without two bowls in her hands.

"gomen gazelle-sama, burn-sama. Midorikawa ate all the leftovers." She explained.

"WHATTT!" They shouted.

"t-then, what are we suppose to eat?" gazelle questioned.

"uhm...I could make for you the rice and a few other dishes." rean tap a finger on her chin, thinking.

"ok...but make it quick!" Burn replied.

"Right alway burn-sama!" Rean did the roger pose and dashed to the kitchen. Burn laid his head on the table.

"I can't believe reize could eat so many bowls of rice in just ten minutes." He said in a dead tone.

"he. I don't think so that we have a good day today." Gazelle gave a weak smile to burn. Another sigh came from burn. He lifted his head.

"First, you suddenly cry and I have to comfort you. Next, we get gossips about it." Gazelle continued,

"then, me and heat ate to many cheesecakes that we landed ourselves to wash the dishes."

"What's even more worst is that Gran and the others left us behind." Burn said to let out his fustration.

"and, the tickets to the ferris wheel were sold out."

"I have to spent my money on the ticket to pay the fellar." Gazelle stared at burn wide-eyed.

"you...spent on your money the manager gave us to paid for the ticket..." Gazelle mumbled.

"yea. If not, how do you think I got the ticket anyway." burn asked. Looking at gazelle with the "isn't it obvious' look. Gazelle eye's softened.

"y-you don't need to do that."

"You said so yourself. We can't take things for granted." Burn straightened his posture.

"b-but I didn't mean it until you have to-"

"What is done is done. Anyway, it wasn't so much." Burn place his hands behind his back.

"How much?"

"uhm...I think thirty yen."

"Thirty yen!" At that time, rean came in with their dinner. She place them on the table.

"sorry, for the wait." She apologized again.

"nah...no biggy. It wasn't so long though." Burn replied.

"hehe... well, please enjoy your meal." Rean left the room to clean the kitchen.

"well then." Burn picked up the fork and spoons, "food, come to papa." Burn grab one meat ball and ate it. Gazelle gave a weak smile and began eating.

* * *

><p>Gazelle opened the door of the washroom. He had just finished showering. He walked down the hallway. All of a sudden, he saw burn leaning against the wall beside his bedroom door. Gazelle stopped in front of him.<p>

"If you want to shower. It's empty." Gazelle told the redhead.

"thanks." Burn said, turning his body and walked. Gazelle bend down his head. Till his bangs covered his eyes.

"burn." He mourned the redhead's name. Burn stopped and turned his body that his side faced him.

"What?" He asked.

"I-I want to tell you something." Gazelle bangs still covering his eyes.

"oh. Alright. After I finish my bath." The sliver hair neko-mini nodded and burn walked to the bathroom. Gazelle walked down the hallway again and into his room.

* * *

><p>The door of gazelle's room opened and a certain redhead entered.<p>

"I'm here gazelle." Burn stepped into the room, "What do you want to tell me?" He stopped and sat on the bed. Gazelle laid on the bed. His back facing burn.

"hey, you awake?" Burn shoke gazelle's legs.

"I'm awake." Gazelle mourned.

"doesn't look like it." Burn explained. He looked at the wall in front of him, 'well, what do you want?" Gazelle sat up. His back still facing burn.

"You don't really have to help me you know."

"huh?" Burn turned his head to gazelle.

"I said, I do not need your help."

"I don't understand." gazelle turned and forced burn to lay on his bed. Him hovering over burn. Burn blushed, "g-gazelle! W-what are you doing!"

"I don't need you to worry about me. Today, you said you used thirty yen on two tickets. You crazy! It was for you you stupid tulip-head!" Tears dripped onto burn's forehead.

"Gazelle...?" Burn wiped the tear from his head. He cupped gazelle cheeks and slowly stood up, "Don't be upset. I did this because I wanted to. Not because of what you said."

"b-but." Burn pressed a finger on gazelle's lips.

"shh..., like what I've said earlier, what is done is done. Next time, I'll follow what ever you say. I'll ask you first before I do it, ok?" Gazelle sniffed. He was still crying. Burn pulled gazelle to a passinate kiss. His hot wet lips settled on gazelle's cold ones. Gazelle stared at burn wide-eyed, but he slowly closed them shut and kissed back. His tail coiled around his waist. His arms slowly moving up to burn's shoulders.

Their lips moving around on another. Slowly increasing in speed. Burn peck on gazelle's lips asking for entrance. He moved his hands down to gazelle's waist and laid hime onto the bed. Gazelle opened his mouth with his blush growing redder. Their tongues danced around one another. Showing their love for their partner. The tongue dancing stopped after a few minutes and they pull back their tongues. Doing the lips interlocking session again.

Gazelle wrapped his arms around burn's neck. Pulling him closer to him. Deepening the kiss even more. Burn lift up gazelle's legs to his side of his waist, moved his hands to gazelle's pants and started unbuttoning it. What was left after that were mournings from the neko-mini.

* * *

><p>Ok, I never knew I would even do that. It's almost an M if I continue! However, I can't do a M-rated story. -sighs-<p> 


	15. Doing 'it' again

The next morning, the children were down at the dinning table sitting down and staring at what seems to be a red gazelle who is not touching his food, instead looking at a totally acting as if nothing as ever happened burn, Chewing on his breakfast and popping another piece into his mouth.

"ano...burn-sama, gazelle-sama?" Heat called the two. They looked up.

"d-did something happened last night which we do not know?" Nepper questioned. That question made the sliver-head boy's face so red that it almost look like a tomato. Burn raised his left eyebrow.

"oh, easy." Burn moved his chair closer to gazelle and place his arm over his neck. Gazelle looked away from burn's face. The red head grin, "just to tell you two. I'll not do an_ything_ unless gazelle allows."

This caused the children all to cough caused of choking on their breakfast. The girls looked up.

"Hontoni, burn-sama!" they asked. Clarifying what they've just heard. The redhead nodded and they fainted right on the spot. The boys leaned nearer to gazelle and asked,

"g-gazelle-sama! Is that true!" The neko-mini gave a slight nod. The boys just stared blankly at them, trying to process what just happened into their brains. Once the processing was done, some mumbled, "oh, ok. I-I need to attend to something bye." and others said, "o-oh ok, I-I need to go now bye!" And left.

Burn finished his breakfast by swallowing a chewed piece of it. He place the plate on the table and drank his juice.

"Where's everyone?" He asked. Only noticing the empty dinning room at this present moment. Burn turned to gazelle, who is still red.

"t-they've left..." He mumbled softly, almost unable to be heard by burn.

"wow...at least say it louder." burn digged his ears.

"g-gomen..." Gazelle mumbled softly again.

"hey, are you sick or what?" Burn leaned closer to gazelle. The neko-mini just stood there. Feeling very uneasy. He could feel burn's breath on his heart increase. Thoughts of what they did last night raced through his mind. Gazele could not hold it much longer.

He stood up and ran out of the room. Down the hallway and to nowhere. Burn called him back but was no use. The neko-mini would not come back. He chased gazelle hoping he could get answers from him.

Gazelle raced down the hallway. Running like he have never ran before. Letting out all the energy he had. Finally a few minutes later, cause of him to having his breakfast. He did not have much energy left and stopped. He leaned against the wall. Panting away.

He heard burn's yelling coming closer. Gazelle could easily make out the redhead tulip running down the hallway. Gazelle did not want to see him. Slowly standing up due to the lack of energy. He limped to get away. Burn caught gazelle by grabing his wrist and forcing him to the wall. He grab the other lose hand and forced it to the wall. Hovering over him, burn asked,

"What's wrong gazelle!" The neko-mini struggled.

"Let me go, burn!" Gazelle felt like yesturday where he and burn...

"Not unless you tell me what happened!" Burn raised his voice.

"Burn!"

"Tell me!" Gazelle stopped struggling. He had no other choice. Burn has trapped him. Gazelle has nowhere else to go. He started to tear up.

"you're the one!"

"huh!"

"All because of you doing it with me! Y-you took my first kiss and my virgin! You stupid tulip-san!" Gazelle started hitting burn's chest.

"That's all." Burn chuckled. Gazelle hit him harder.

"It's not funny!" Burn chuckled again.

"ok, ok." He hovered over gazelle again. His hands pressed against the wall, "I guess we should do more of it. So you can get the hang of it." Burn smirked when gazelle flushed.

"y-you're not gonna-" The redhead nodded. That cause gazelle to turn even redder.

"Come on, it's easy." Burn started coming closer to gazelle's face, almost kissing. "You don't even have to do anything." Burn planted a passionate kiss on gazelle's lips. Their lips moved around one another, doing the lips interlocking session again. Gazelle mourned and his tail warpped around his waist as Burn took gazelle's shoulders and dragged him into his room.

Burn stood in front of his mirror, coiling his belt around his waist. As for gazelle, the neko-mini was laying on the bed, covered by the banket staring at burn, shivering in fright, anger and shock. Gazelle could not believe that burn made love with him again in less than three hours after the first one. He really feel like beating him to a pulp.

* * *

><p>Burn finished fixing the belt to his waist. He noticed gazelle staring at him. The neko-mini quickly covered himself with the blanket. Hoping burn did not care and continue dressing up and leave this room. Too bad, burn smirked and walked towards gazelle. He hovered over gazelle again and removed the blanket away from his head, leaving the rest still covering his body.<p>

"what's the matter? Want another-?" Gazelle begun hitting him real hard.

"No! How dare you did it with me again! You sickening bastard!"

"ow...hey, it's not like you-"

"Shut up!" Gazelle stopped hitting. A blush rosed to his cheeks.

"ow...someone likes the-" Gazelle hit him again.

"ok ok. Sorry. I'll leave this room after I'm done dressing." Gazelle hit him again, "ok ok, I'll leave right now." Burn took his clothes and walked out of the room. Gazelle waited for a few minutes. After reasuring that the redhead would not come back. He stood up, took his clothes and went to the bathroom to dress.

* * *

><p>Gazelle came out of the bathroom and check the timing on the clock on the study table. <em>1 o'clock. That slow!<em> Gazelle wanted this day to end quickly. He wanted to turn back to a cat. However, was he doing the right thing? Burn has already, somehow confessed to him. How could he lie to burn by denying his love for him.

Gazelle sighed. He pushed this thoughts aside and left the room. He sat down on the sofa in the living room. The rest of the children were there watching television except burn. Gazelle asked,

"Where's burn?"

"He went out. Wondering why though." Clara answered without moving her eyes away from the screen. Gazelle sighed again. _Burn is so hard to read. I don't even know what you're gonna do next. _Gazelle flushed when he thought next. He thought of being in bed with burn. Exploring each other's body. Giving each other hickies. Sucking on the lips and other stuffs. Gazelle quickly shoke those thoughts away. However, the blush is still there.

"ne ne, gazelle-sama!" IC pulled gazelle's shirt. The neko-mini turned around.

"Nani?"

"Are you going to change back to a neko?"

"uhm...I was also thinking about that. I don't know. In fact, I don't even know how to change back."

"Gazelle-sama! You can't change back!" the girls exclaimed.

"huh? Why?"

"We don't wanna!"

"Not a good answer."

"Become a human please!"

"uhm.." gazelle thought. Should he become a human? Should he become a human for burn? Does he really love burn? Boy and boy can't fall in love with each other. Should he turn back to a cat? Or just stay like this. This was all very confusing. Maybe he should asked Gran or hitomiko, or maybe the annoying tulip-head boy, known as burn about this.

"Ne, what do you think Gran?"

"huh?" That question came as a shock. Hiroto did not expect Gazelle to ask him that, "uhm...I think you should just ask burn see what he thinks. I mean. You two are..you know...uhm.._close_?"

"Gran!"

"hehe.." Gazelle sat back down on the sofa. Maybe it's really a better idea to ask burn. He is gazelle's partner. _I should wait till night to ask him that. _Gazelle thought. Who knows transforming could be so much of a headach.

* * *

><p>There! I'm thinking of ending this story in just one or two more chappies.<p> 


	16. Is it going to end?

That night, gazelle laid on the bed. Thinking of how to tell burn about this problem. _ah..! This is so annoying!_ Gazelle sratch his head and laid back down on the bed. _Where is burn anyway?_ Gazelle thought. Burn had been out all afternoon. With noone knowing what he was doing. At that time, there was a knock on the door.

Gazlle stood up and walked to it. He opened the door and something happened within a second. Burn grabed gazelle's shoulders and forcefully pulled gazelle into a kiss. In the end, burn was kissing gazelle as if it was the last time kissing him in the whole entire world. Burn led him back into the room and laid him on the bed. He broke the kiss. He looked at gazelle was those eyes that could make gazelle fall for him.

"Gran told me that you have something to say to me." He murned.

"burn..." Gazelle murned his name, "it's about me-" He was cut off by burn kissing his neck. "I was wondering if I should change back to a neko." That stopped burn. He lifted his head.

"What are you talking about?" He stared at him wide-eyed.

"what do you think?" Gazelle asked. Burn's eyes softened.

"Do you love me?" Burn mumbled. That caught gazelle off guard. He have to admit he does have a crush on burn, but is it love or just a crush? He recalled all the things he had done with burn. When he was a cat, He and burn had a little conversation. Well, not exactly a conversation. Burn got to understand gazelle.

That particular night, gazelle slept on burn's bed. He found out he was a neko-mini. Burn confessed that gazelle was a neko-mini to the rest. After that, everyone went for shopping. Burn, heat and nepper got seperated and gazelle followed. They spent time eating at a japanese resturant. They even when to the amusment park and ride on a ferris wheel. He could remmeber burn staring at him the whole way as he look out of the window at the view.

He was even more happier when hitomiko allowed gazelle to stay at the orphange. Gazelle get to spent time with burn. There was this once when gazelle chased after nepper and heat because of messing with his washroom. Burn saw him and let him have a break. That caught them in an awkard position and gazelle ran away. Burn came back at night and apologized to him. That must have strengthen their bond.

Another shopping day, Gazelle saw his mistress and got upset. Burn comfort him. They went for tea and got themselves in a problem, but the cheesecake was so good. They wash the dishes and ride on a ferris wheel. However, gazelle was unhappy about burn just wasting money on tickets and it lead them to a night of kissing and feeling each other.

Gazelle's face turned red as bright as burn's hair. He noticed burn's smirk.

"s-stop smiling!"

"he. So answer my question." Gazelle got into the mind thinking again. Does he really? No no need to think. The answer is right there. Gazelle smiled.

"After all we've done. What do you think?" Burn smirk.

"What's the kind of answer I want." Burn moved closer to gazelle.

"Hey! No you tulip-head! No! Burn!" Gazelle tired to moved away from burn. At least this problem is solved. If he could spent time with burn. Nothing matters.

* * *

><p>Done! I know it's short than the rest. Sorry.<p> 


	17. The end

The next morning, everyone was out shopping at the same mall again. Walking down rows of shops, window-shopping. Well, for the girls yeah, but a no for the boys. They were just walking and talking to each other, so were the girls. However, they were talking about the clothes they saw. The difference is gazelle was with the girls instead of the boys.

"ne ne! Gazelle-sama! That outfit fits you!" Clara pointed to an outfit displayed outside the shop.

"No! That fits gazelle-sama!" Rhioone argued.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it.." Gazelle stood there sweatdroping. He himself wondered why these girls even bought clothes for him when he does not even wear it. His thoughts were interupted by an arm around his neck and a warm breath on his ear.

"hey, what're ya doing?" burn whispered into gazelle's ear. The neko-mini jumped and flushed. He might have done the 'thing' with him for two days. However, he never expect burn to do this in public. Burn smirked after feeling gazelle jumped. He moved away from gazelle.

"B-burn! What are you doing!" Gazelle shouted at burn.

"Aren't we-" Burn stopped by a sudden clearing of troat from hiroto.

"enough with the lovey dovey stuffs."

"yea, do it at home in the room!" Midorikawa said. The couple turned red.

"Reize! Gran!" Gazelle yelled at the two. Burn just covered his blush with his hands and looking else where.

"ok ok. Gomen. We just want to have tea. IC is yelling away cause she's hungry." Hiroto pointed his thumb behind him at IC yelling at her brother to take her back to starbucks. The last time they when there, she accidently drank caffine and got hyper. Almost like sugar rush, but instead of saying sugar. She continuously said in a very fast tone, caffine.

"oh..." Burn stared at the slibings, "ok...since she said starbucks then starbucks."

"You crazy burn-sama! Ai can't take caffine!" IQ overheard what burn said just now.

"what other shops you can think of?" Burn challenged IQ. The nerd opened his mouth. But no words came out. He could not answer burn's question.

"ah..."

"Can't think of anything right?" Burn smirked.

"ok I admit it, but there has to be other shops!"

"Can't think of any right now, four-eyes."

* * *

><p>"YAYYY! CAFFINEEEE!" IC shouted like a baby. Everyone sat at their seats in the very same starbucks shop. The manager and waiter gave the 'I can't believe they're here again' look. They walk off and let others to handle them.<p>

"May I take your order?" A waiter asked, holding the paper and a pen.

"nano...I'll take this cheesecake. If you don't mind." Hiroto pointed at the picture of the cheesecake in the menu.

"Alright!" The waiter pen down on the piece of paper. The waiter who last served them and the manager mouthed 'on my god' when they heard the word cheesecake, "Anything else?" The waiter asked.

* * *

><p>Let's skip a few minutes shall we. After the ordering and the serving. The children all ate happily their foods or sipping their drinks. Especially heat. He was glupping down the cheesecake again just like the last time.<p>

"Gazelle-sama, why aren't you eating the cheesecake? I thought you liked it." Nepper looked up at gazelle after finding out the neko-mini not glupping a cheesecake like his 'friend'. Gazelle smiled.

"Not hungry." Gazelle answered. Rubbing his tummy. Nepper blinked, confused on how someone who glupped down a hundred npieces of cheesecake could stop on the second time they come back to the same place. Nepper didn't careless when burn looked at gazelle with a smile on his face. So did the neko-mini, both did the loving eye contact which couples do together. Nepper looked back down again and sipped his drink.

"Hey, gazelle. Burn!" Hiroto called from the other table. The couple broke their eye contact and looked at hiroto.

"What gran?" They said together.

"How was the other day. Did you two get to an answer?" Hiroto asked about the other day when burn when out and gazelle thought about if he should become a cat or a human.

"Oh that day." Burn recalled he turned to gazelle and whispered," We didn't have an answer." Gazelle smiled at burn being funny. Actually, the redhead was not.

"Why are you smiling?" Burn asked.

"We;ve talked about it."

"I know but you did not gave me an extact answer." Gazelle sighed and looked over burn's shoulder.

"I'm thinking of being a human."Everyone stopped doing what they were doing. They all stared at gazelle. Processing what he had just said into their minds. A few seconds later and the girls screamed and jumpped around the whole place. The people in starbucks looked at them. The girls ignored.

"You want to be a human." the boys asked. Ignoring the girls.

"Why is there a problem?" Gazelle asked confused.

"No! We don't we actually respect your answer." Nepper said.

"We just did not know that you would want to change to a human when you are actually a cat." Heat said.

"yeah, but after staying with you guys. I started to like this place. Besides, burn is here. I want to be with him." Gazelle hugged burn's arm. The boys stared at this mushy couple act.

"well, then how are you doing to change to a human?" IQ asked.

"I have no idea." The boys fell down anime style.

"WHAT!" They got up back to their chairs.

"hey, I just randomly tranform to a neko-mini. You guys expect me to know how to change to a human?" Gazelle explained.

"Ok. ok." the boys stopped talking in defeat. They went back to what they were doing just now. Gazelle slumpped back on the couch. He took a sip on his drink and thought _How do you change to a human?_

* * *

><p>That night, Burn and gazelle were in the neko-mini's room. Sitting on the bed.<p>

"so, you really want to become a human?" Burn asked. Still could not except the fact that gazelle wants to become a human.

"You see. I'm doing this for you."

"That's the problem. I do not want you to do this for me. I want you to spare a thought for youself."

"I am."

"You are?"

"When, I was a cat. I had a good life, but in the end, it turn out bad and I got abanden. I had to rely on myself to get food and water. It's just sad. When reize took me in. I got back the comfort my misstress gave me. I felt happy again. You know that? I turned to a neko-mini. I was shocked and unhappy at the same time. That's because I'm not ready for this. These few days. I got to learn how to be a human. Most of all, I got to love you. That's the main thing I want to be a human. I want to be with you. I want to love you openly. Not in pet and owner way in public. Please burn. Let me be a human." gazelle looked into burn's eyes. Hoping he could see the facts. Burn could. He saw them. He sighed.

"ok. The problem we have right now is how to change you to a human."

"If i'm stuck in this forever. I don't even care." Gazelle giggled at his joke.

"Is that even a joke?"

"hehe. Who cares." Burn got out from the bed. Gazelle laid down on it. Burn turned back to look at gazelle and gave a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night." He said. Still keeping his face near gazelle's.

"night." The sliver-hair teen said. Burn smiled. He walked towards the door and closed it. Wondering why he felt the same way again as he did the night gazelle turned to a neko-mini. The sensation of a new begining the next day was felt again. He shrugged it off and went to his room.

* * *

><p>"AAAHHHHHH!" Gazelle shouted. Everyone got up and ran to gazelle's room. Burn was the first one to open.<p>

"what happen gazelle!" He asked. Eyeing gazelle from head to toe. Wondering if anything was wrong with his body.

"Can't you see!" The rest of the children shook their head side to side. Gazelle pointed to his head and his bottom, "any difference!" hoping they could see the problem. Another shook from the head.

"They're gone!"

"They're not gone. We always see you without the tail and the ears." nepper explained.

"they are seriously gone!"

"They are?" burn walked towards gazelle. He looked and ruffled gazelle's hair. He looked back at the rest of the children, "They're gone."

"c-c-check the tail!" Hiroto said. Burn bent down and lifted the shirt and pants.

"Gone too."

"then that means..." Hiroto said.

"He is a human!" Everyone exclaimed, "YAYYY!" Burn carried gazelle and spun him around.

"you're a human!"

"yeah. Unbelieveable isn't it." gazelle said. Moving a hair in front of his face away.

"Nah. I need to start believeing in my other sense." Burn smiled whe he saw gazelle turned confused.

"What?"

"Nothing." burn looked up at the rest of the children, "hey! How about a barbecue to celebrate!"

"for you two continuous love? Alright!" Hiroto agreed, "Lets get the things ready!"

"To the shopping mall!" Midorikawa pointed at the direction to the mall and everyone rushed to the mall.

* * *

><p>The end! Thanks for reading everyone!<p> 


End file.
